Phoenix's Adventures With the Mane 6
by FuryofADragon1012
Summary: Meet Phoenix Dreamfire, a yellow Pegasus who is a Royal Guard of Canterlot. Phoenix got a new job as Twilight's personal guard by the order of Princess Celestia. Follow Phoenix and Twilight as this fanfiction follows the MLP series. Please read and leave a review. Rated T for minor violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Duty

Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction so please leave a review of what I need to do to make this better! Without further ado…

 ***Italics are thoughts and flashbacks** * (All rights goes to Hasbro for MLP)

Chapter 1: A New Duty

 **5:45 AM—Phoenix's POV**

Princess Celestia had summoned me to the throne room as she had an important matter to discuss with me. I was pretty nervous because it might be about Nightmare Moon's return. In a few short minutes, I reached the throne room. Princess Celestia along with two royal guards, were by her throne awaiting my arrival.

"How may I be of service, your majesty?" I inquired

"As you know, the Summer Sun Celebration is upon us and I have asked Twilight Sparkle to do some preparations," the sun princess explained.

"I am relieving you of your duty as a Royal Guard and giving a new one. I now pronounce you as a Personal Guard to my protégée, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia declared.

"But why me, your majesty?"

"Because you have saved Twilight Sparkle numerous of times, remember?"

Suddenly, a flashback came to Phoenix's mind

 _3_ _rd_ _POV_

 _Back when Twilight and Phoenix were little fillies,_

 _Phoenix was walking through the streets of Canterlot until he heard taunting and threats in an alley. It was Twilight and the school bullies, Thunder Bolt and Swift Gust. Thunder Bolt was taunting Twilight on how she may never be Princess Celestia's student. Swift was just agreeing with Thunder. Although Phoenix was a shy, reserved colt, he couldn't stand those bullies._

" _Why don't you leave her alone!?" Phoenix screamed_

" _Don't you think you think this little filly has impossible dreams?" Thunder Bolt sneered._

" _Well at least she has dreams unlike you two!" Phoenix shouted._

 _Thunder had no other comeback so he ran away along with Swift._

 _Phoenix trotted up to Twilight, "Are you okay?"_

" _Thanks for saving me! And yes, I'm okay," Twilight sniffled._

" _I'm Phoenix, Phoenix Dreamfire," the yellow Pegasus introduced._

" _I'm Twilight Sparkle," the lavender unicorn said._

" _Let me walk you home so those bullies don't get to you." Phoenix offered._

" _I would like that. Thanks Phoenix." Twilight beamed._

 _The flashback faded away._

"I do remember that. Twilight was my best friend after that." Phoenix reminisced.

"Now do you understand?" Celestia inquired.

Phoenix nodded. _She would rather have a guard that Twilight already knows._

"Ponies will now refer you as Bodyguard Phoenix Dreamfire!" Celestia declared as she gave a suit of armor to Phoenix.

"Now please go to Twilight's chambers and wait for her to wake up. Then bring her back to the throne room so I can explain what she needs to do."

Phoenix nodded and bowed to Princess Celestia as he left.

 **6:30 AM—Twilight's Chambers**

Twilight and her dragon friend Spike have finally woken up and proceeded to the throne room where Princess Celestia had explained to Twilight about the Summer Sun Celebration.

"Twilight, Phoenix get on a carriage and go to Ponyville and prepare the celebration.

"Why is Phoenix coming?" Twilight questioned.

"I'll explain on the ride." Phoenix assured.

In a matter of minutes, the carriage was headed to Ponyville.

"So you are my bodyguard?" Twilight asked.

"Celestia gave this duty to me so yeah," Phoenix answered.

"Well that's great! I'm glad my personal guard is my best friend!" Twilight beamed.

Phoenix blushed at the comment and couldn't be more excited for their adventures in Ponyville.

"According to Princess Celestia, you also have to make friends while preparing the celebration." Spike informed Twilight.

"But I already have a friend, Spike. His name is Phoenix."

"Maybe we need to make more friends, Twi." Phoenix said.

"But you know how bad I am at making friends."

"Then I will help you Twilight, it is why I am here."

Twilight blushed, "Thanks Phoenix"

Soon the trio arrived in Ponyville and Twilight read over her checklist. "So we have a night to rest and then we can start on the preparations tomorrow. Princess Celestia said that we were going to stay at the Golden Oak Library."

The trio soon arrived at the library and they unwind. Spike was sleeping; Phoenix was pacing around the library while Twilight was a reading a book.

"Oh dear, we have problem!" Twilight said exasperated.

 **So how was my first chapter? This fanfiction will follow canon according to the MLP series. Please leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Dragon out!**


	2. Chapter 2:Celebration Preparations

Chapter 2: Celebration Preparations

 **Hey guys! It's me, Fury with another chapter for Phoenix's Adventures with the Mane 6. Please enjoy this chapter and leave me a review. Also feel free to PM me for any ideas that you have for this Fan fiction. (All rights go to Hasbro)**

 ***Thoughts and flashbacks are in italics** *****

Chapter 2: Celebration Preparations

 **Golden Oak Library—3** **rd** **POV**

"Twilight! What's wrong?" Phoenix yelped.

"Nightmare Moon is going to come back on the day of the Summer Sun Celebration! That's in two days!" Twilight broadcasted.

Phoenix had a feeling about this. Now Twilight was pacing around the library. She was telling Spike to write a letter to Princess Celestia about this situation.

Not a second too soon, Spike belched out a letter and he read, "Twilight I trust you completely, but you really need to stop reading those dusty, old books."

Twilight had a confused look on her face while Phoenix couldn't refrain from laughing.

"Doesn't she know that Nightmare Moon is coming back? That it has been a thousand moons since her banishment to the moon!" Twilight scowled.

"I'm pretty sure she knows, Twi. Why don't you catch some shut-eye, you will need it." Phoenix suggested.

"What about you?"

"As your bodyguard, it is my job to protect you even when you are asleep." Phoenix said as he salutes.

Twilight smiles at his nobility and goes upstairs to go sleep.

 **6:30 AM—Ponyville**

The trio set out onto the streets of Ponyville to start the preparations of the celebration. Phoenix could tell by Twilight's face that she is thinking about Nightmare Moon's return.

 _To be honest with you, Twilight, I am also nervous about her return. Just focus on the preparations please._ The trio soon arrived at Sweet Apple Acres where the Apple family prepares the food. Twilight came up to an orange mare that seems to run the farm.

"Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle and I was just checking up on the food for the Summer Sun Celebration."

"Well, howdy there, Twilight. The name's Applejack. And who is this mighty fine fellow over here?"

"My name is Phoenix Dreamfire, I am Twilight's bodyguard."

After the introduction, Applejack vigorously shook both of our hooves.

"Why don't y'all stay for brunch? Let me introduce ma family!" Applejack offered.

"Sure, why not." Phoenix said.

Twilight scowled at Phoenix but she knows that Phoenix would never reject delicious food.

 **9:00 AM—Streets of Ponyville**

After several apple treats and family members later, the trio left Sweet Apple Acres with stuffed stomachs. Next on the list was the weather.

"Whoever is in charge of the weather is not doing a good job." Twilight said as she observed the sky.

Phoenix, then, sees a cyan Pegasus chilling on a cloud.

"Maybe you should talk to that pony."

"I'm pretty sure you are talking about me. Rainbow Danger Dash!" the cyan mare introduced.

"Yeah, the skies are not clear for the celebration tomorrow." Twilight grimaced.

"I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat." Rainbow Dash bragged.

"Then prove it." Twilight dared.

In a matter of ten seconds, the sky was cloudless.

"See? Ten. Seconds. Flat." Says an accomplished Rainbow Dash.

"Wow," Spike said in awe.

"See you guys around," Rainbow Dash said.

Now that the sky was clear, the trio went over to the town hall to check on the decorations. In the town hall was a purple-maned mare that Spike was immediately infatuated with.

"Who is that?" Spiked inquired.

"Why I'm Rarity. And how are—what happened to your mane?" the mare yelped as she pointed at Phoenix's mane.

"Um, it's always like this." Phoenix answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me fix it for you." Rarity said as she groomed Phoenix's hair, making it smooth and straight.

"Well, anyway, I'm Twilight Sparkle and the one you are grooming is Phoenix Dreamfire, my bodyguard. We were checking up on the decorations for the Summer Sun Celebration and it seems you are doing just fine." Twilight explained.

"You have a bodyguard, why you must have came from an important place. A place full of high-society ponies and elegant couture."

"Um, I guess Canterlot is considered high-society?" Phoenix inquires.

"You ponies are from Canterlot! I never met any ponies that were from Canterlot. Let alone a Royal Guard. No wonder you have strong muscles." Rarity flirted.

Phoenix blushed, "Well, Twilight I think we have many more preparations to check up on so we should get going."

"Yeah, let's go." Twilight said as they ran away.

 **1:15 PM—Ponyville Forests**

"Last on the list is the choir," Spike read.

"And I think we have found it," Phoenix pointed out.

The choir consisted of different species of birds and they all sang in unison. The conductor was a yellow, pink-maned Pegasus. After the musical was done, the trio went to the mare to compliment the choir's performance.

"That was amazing!" Phoenix praised

The yellow mare blushed at the praise but Twilight cut straight to the chase, "Hi I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is my bodyguard Phoenix Dreamfire. We were checking up on the musical preparations and it seems you got it under control."

Phoenix knew Twilight was stressed due to Nightmare Moon's return so he decided to explain more thoroughly.

"I would like to know your name," Phoenix beamed.

"Um my name is…Fluttershy," the mare said quietly.

Phoenix didn't hear so he said, "Um didn't quite get that."

The pink-maned mare quietly squealed.

"Well good luck with your choir," Phoenix smiled.

When Phoenix walked away, the mare saw Spike and ran over Phoenix, "A baby dragon? I never saw a baby dragon before! My name is Fluttershy, what is your name?"

"My name is Spike,"

"What do dragons talk about? I want to know everything!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Well okay," Spike agreed as they walked away from Phoenix and Twilight.

Phoenix looked at the perplexed face of Twilight. He knew that Twilight wanted to go back to the library so she can read more about Nightmare Moon and the Elements of Harmony.

"Want to go back to the library?"

Twilight's face almost lit up and started trotting, "Yes, I would like that."

"Well, I have a better idea," Phoenix murmured.

Phoenix knew exactly how to make Twilight get her mind off of the current situation. All he had to do was trot up to Twilight and get her on his back. When Phoenix lifted her up, she was confused and scared. Then, Phoenix crouched down and unfolded his wings, and shouted, "Hang on tight!"

Twilight did so and Phoenix soared to the sky as fast as a bullet. He flew up to the clouds, so he can let Twilight touch them. Just like when she was a filly.

 _Flashback—Canterlot_

 _Twilight was a simple filly. All she did was read, read, and practice magic. But on those occasions where she didn't read, Twilight would be gazing at the clouds. She always wanted to touch those fluffy, white clouds. She hypothesized, "If I am able to teleport on a cloud, then it would feel like a soft pillow."_

 _Twilight pulled a magic book nearby and started to search for a teleportation spell._

 _After an hour or so of reading, Twilight was ready. She went outside and pointed her horn at the selected cloud. Her horn glowed raspberry and she was soon on the cloud. But she did not know that only Pegasus could land on clouds. As soon as Twilight was on the cloud, she fell right through it, and started screaming._

 _Luckily, her best friend was there to save her. Phoenix soared to the sky, fast enough that he left a fire trail. He flew just below Twilight so he could catch her. When Phoenix caught her, Twilight refused to open her eyes and continued screaming._

" _You can calm down now," Phoenix laughed._

 _Twilight opened her eyes to see that her best friend had saved her._

" _Heh, thanks again," Twilight said sheepishly._

 _Phoenix started to bring her down until Twilight asked, "Wait, I want to touch the clouds."_

 _Phoenix smiled and flew up to the one Twilight teleported on._

 _Twilight touched the cloud and her eyes lit up in amazement._

" _This is amazing!"_

 _End Flashback_

"This is so amazing. Just like when I was a filly," Twilight reminisce.

Phoenix's eyes lit up. He knew that flying up to the clouds would lift Twilight's spirits. He started to fly back to the library while Twilight was touching the clouds.

 **5:50 PM—Golden Oak Library**

Sadly, the library was closer than they thought as they arrived in a few short minutes. They entered the library and it was dark. Then the lights turned to reveal all of the ponies in Ponyville.

"Oh great," Twilight said sarcastically.

Then a very enthusiastic pink mare came up to Twilight, "Hi, my name is Pinkie Pie and I threw this surprise party just for you and your bodyguard."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Twilight interrogated.

"Your dragon friend, Spike told me." Pinkie said.

"He also said that your name is Twilight Sparkle, and your bodyguard is name Phoenix Dreamfire."

"Okay, well, enjoy your party, I will be upstairs where it is quiet." Twilight said emphasizing the quiet part.

"What about you, Phoenix?" Pinkie asked.

"Wherever Twilight goes, I go."

"Are you sure, you don't want any cupcakes?"

"Well I never say no to food." Phoenix grinned.

After a few cupcakes, Phoenix brought some cupcakes upstairs to Twilight.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, but thanks anyway," Twilight said.

Phoenix could see that Twilight was catching up on her Elements of Harmony knowledge, but she looked tired.

"Twi, please get some rest," Phoenix pleaded

"Yeah, I will after this chapter,"

 **4:30 AM—Town Hall**

After the party, the ponies decided to gather around the town hall to prepare for the sun rising. Twilight refused to wake up so Phoenix had to fly her over to the town hall. When the majority of the ponies were here, Mayor Mare introduced the main event, which was the rising of the sun. When Mayor Mare introduced Princess Celestia, Celestia didn't appear. Instead it was a mare as dark as midnight.

"Oh dear, we have a serious problem," Phoenix muttered.

 **So how was this chapter? I know it was a bit longer, which I'm happy for. Next chapter will be exciting (hopefully). So please leave a review, favorite, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Dragon Out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare Moon Returns

**Hey guys, its Fury! Welcome back to another chapter for PAWTM6! I would really like to thank fireclaw239 and valyrianelvengypsy for their reviews. Your comments motivate me to update this fanfiction! So thanks and on with the story! *** **Flashbacks and thoughts are in italics** *****

Chapter 3: Nightmare Moon Returns

 **5:00 AM—Town Hall**

"Twi, I think you need to wake up, like now," Phoenix stammered.

"Couple more minutes," Twilight murmured.

"I don't think you would want that with Nightmare Moon around."

Twilight's eye snapped open and she saw Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon was raising the moon over the sun. Eventually making a solar eclipse. Her evil laughter made everypony shiver in fear.

"We will now experience eternal darkness!" Nightmare Moon declared.

"Phoenix, what are supposed to do?" Twilight exasperated.

"You go back to the library and I will gather up everypony."

Phoenix explained.

"Don't get hurt," Twilight said almost shedding a tear.

Phoenix nodded.

As soon as Twilight left, Phoenix told everypony to go toward the exit and run home. But then, Phoenix sees the ponies he and Twilight met earlier, and Nightmare Moon was about to attack them with her magic. Nightmare Moon shot her magic at them and all but one got out of the way. Everypony except Rarity. Not a second too soon, Phoenix got in front of Rarity and blocked the magic with his wings. The magic delivered a noticeable gash on Phoenix's left wing.

"Oh my, you saved me. Thanks, my knight in shining armor," Rarity praised.

"That was so awesome!" Rainbow Dash gushed.

"It was nothing," Phoenix blushed.

"And now you got a big gash on your wing!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Twilight is back at her library, trying to find a way to defeat Nightmare Moon. We should go there right away." Phoenix explained.

The group nodded and started running toward the library.

 **6:05 AM—Golden Oak Library**

"The only way to defeat Nightmare Moon is to find the Elements of Harmony and use them against her. There are 5 known elements, Generosity, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, and Loyalty. The sixth one is unknown," Twilight, read.

Suddenly the group had entered the library, and Twilight looked at Phoenix with confusing eyes.

"I brought them here because I thought they could help us," Phoenix explained.

"But first we got treat Phoenix's wing," Rarity said frantically.

Twilight turned Phoenix around and saw the huge gash on his wing. Phoenix could see a tear shed from Twilight's eye.

"I'm fine, Twi, really," Phoenix assured.

"To me, you're not," Twilight sniffled.

"It's just one of the many hazards of my job. I live to protect you and your friends,"

Twilight smiled a bit and did a healing spell on Phoenix's wing. His wing was not fully healed but he could still fly with it.

"Now where is that Elements of Harmony book?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, here you go!" Pinkie said as she the book to Twilight.

"How did you find it?"

"It was under E!" Pinkie sang.

Phoenix was also reading the book and read, "The Elements are currently being held in the old castle of the Two Sisters! Which is in…"

"The Everfree Forest!" Everypony said in unison.

"I'm pretty sure we are all in good hooves with Phoenix around," Rarity gushes.

Phoenix blushed, "It's technically my job."

"Well onward to the Everfree Forest," Twilight said.

 **7:00 AM—Still Dark Out**

The ponies stood in front of the forest, scared of what dangers they will embark inside.

"Are we really going inside the Everfree Forest?" Fluttershy asked.

"We have to. We have stop Nightmare Moon," Twilight affirmed.

"I'll lead the way," Phoenix announced.

It was dark in the forest so the ponies would exactly know where they would be going. Phoenix was getting confused and the trees were getting the group lost. _I saw that tree three times already._

Then a blue smoke passed by and cut all of the trees behind Phoenix, blocking him from the rest of the group.

"Phoenix, are you okay?" Twilight shouted.

"Um, yeah, I am fine. Just find away around the trees. I will meet up with the group once I find a way out." Phoenix declared.

Suddenly, the blue smoke creates a landslide, causing the rest of the group to fall into the abyss. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy manage to save Rarity and Pinkie Pie, but Twilight was hanging on to Applejack's hooves. They were on the edge of the cliff, hanging on to each other for their dear lives. Phoenix heard the landslide happen and he decided to buck the trees away to escape faster.

"Twilight, let go," Applejack said.

"Are you crazy!" Twilight fretted.

"No I ain't. I promised that somepony will save you."

"How could you be so sure?"

"Because I am telling the absolute truth"

Twilight saw the truth in Applejack's eyes and decided to let go of her hooves. When she was falling, Twilight was screaming uncontrollably. Then a fast breeze took her away and saved her life. Although she was saved, Twilight was still screaming.

"You can stop screaming," a familiar voice said.

Twilight opened her eyes to see Phoenix all safe, sound, and smiling right at her.

"How did you escape the trees?" Twilight asked.

"All I had to was buck them away but I heard you screaming so I just flew through them. And I was just in time to save you." Phoenix explained.

"Thanks again," Twilight blushed.

The group continued onward into the forest and everypony was on the lookout for any more dangers. Phoenix was keeping a close eye on Twilight, making sure she doesn't fall into another ravine. Although the ponies were watching the forest very carefully, the blue smoke flew right past them. Then the ponies heard a large roar and they source of the sound was a huge manticore. The manticore did not look pleased with the group and it was about to pounce.

"I say we use brute force," Rainbow Dash suggested, clapping both hooves.

The rest of us nodded and charged at the manticore. Fluttershy didn't charge at all. All she was doing was quietly telling the ponies to stop.

"Wait," Fluttershy muttered.

Phoenix and Applejack performed a bucking kick to the manticore's forearm.

"Wait," Fluttershy whispered a little louder.

The ponies were about to charge until Fluttershy shouted, "WAIT!"

Everypony was surprised at Fluttershy's sudden outburst, even the manticore. Fluttershy went up to the manticore and snuggled one of its paws. Everypony was watching intently. Fluttershy saw a thorn stuck in its paw and she pulled it out. The manticore grabbed her and roared at the mare. Everypony almost attacked the manticore and noticed that Fluttershy was just fine.

"Ooh you just a little kitty aren't you," Fluttershy cooed.

Everypony was in awe but they were also happy that they could move forwards.

The ponies continued through the dense forest until the blue smoke was causing havoc once again. This time it was the trees. They had scary faces. Everypony was scared of these trees except for Pinkie Pie.

"Aw, sillies, don't be scared of those faces instead laugh at them!"

Pinkie was singing a song so everypony could laugh at the trees. The whole group started laughing uncontrollably after all of the scary trees was gone.

The group of friends continued through the forest, only to find a river with strong currents.

"How are we supposed to cross now?" Twilight complained.

Phoenix's ears perked up and heard sounds of sobbing nearby. Phoenix trotted toward the source and found out it was a sea serpent.

"Hey, everypony come over here," Phoenix called.

"What seems to be—This is unacceptable!" Rarity gasped.

"I-I Know, it's horrible! My mustache is just disgraceful!" the sea serpent sobbed.

Everypony looked at the sea serpent and Rarity with a raised eyebrow.

"I simply cannot let this crime against fabulousness go uncorrected," Rarity avowed.

Rarity took off one of the sea serpent's scales, in which the serpent winced in pain. Rarity, then, used the scale to cut off the majority of her tail. After the act, everypony's heart stopped a beat. Rarity proceeded to magically connect her tail to the serpent's snout. The sea serpent's face lit up at the gift that the purple-maned mare gave.

"Rarity, your tail," Twilight exclaimed.

"It will grow back darling." Rarity assured.

The ponies began to cross the river until the sea serpent offered to be the bridge, which they gladly accept. Continuing through the forest, the ponies heard a howl. That was no ordinary howl; it was a howl of a timber wolf. The blue smoke flew past the ponies and attracted a pack of timber wolves. One of the wolves lunged at Fluttershy, but it was too slow for Phoenix's hooves. He kicked the timber wolf to the ground.

"Stay back, I got this," Phoenix declared.

 _Come at me, little punks._ Two of the wolves decided to charge at Phoenix, but Phoenix sliced them using his wings. Then a timber wolf from behind tried to pounce on Phoenix, but Phoenix just simply bucked it away. Although the timber wolves were destroyed, they came together to create a monstrous wolf. Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy couldn't watch so they covered their eyes with their hooves.

There was something different about the huge timber wolf. It was quicker, stronger, and more versatile, so Phoenix had to be careful with his attacks. The timber wolf attempted to claw at Phoenix but he dodged that. But Phoenix was then, blindsided with stun claw to the snout. This blow caused Phoenix to have scratches by his snout and his right forehoof. Now, he was limping, but that didn't stop him from trying to defeat the timber wolf. Phoenix quickly delivered two upper cuts to the wolf's stomach to stun it. Then, Phoenix bucked both of the wolf's legs away and sliced the arms with his wings. Now it was just the timber wolf's head. Phoenix just simply kicked the head just to get rid of it.

"Whew, glad that is over," Phoenix sighed.

"Wow that was awesome!" Rainbow Dash gushed.

"I have to admit, that was some mighty fine fighin, you did," Applejack praised.

"Thanks, it was nothing," Phoenix blushed.

"Is it o-over?" Fluttershy stuttered.

Phoenix nodded, "Well let's get going."

Twilight didn't like the shape that Phoenix was in. He was bloody and who knows, even broken. She liked his bravery but she couldn't stand how he always gets hurt. _He was always this tough, even when we were fillies._ Twilight smiled at that thought and decided to check up on her limping friend.

"So how is your hoof?"

"It's fine. I limp every time I step on it though," Phoenix explained.

"Well that's—whoa," Twilight exclaimed almost falling to another ravine.

Twilight looked up and she saw the castle. The Elements of Harmony were located in that building. But the only thing that is blocking them from it was the missing bridge.

"Don't worry, guys. I got this," Rainbow Dash assured.

Rainbow flew down to the bottom of the ravine to retrieve the bridge. Then back up, she flew to tie the bridge to the fence post. The area around Rainbow Dash was fogging and in the midst of the fog, Rainbow could see three other Pegasus.

"Hello, you must be Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer around," said the middle Pegasus.

"Yeah, that's me," Rainbow Dash bragged.

"Well, we are the Shadowbolts and we are looking for the fastest flyer to be our captain. Are you in?" The Pegasus continued.

"Yeah, let me tie this bridge up and then I'll sign up."

"No, it's either me or your friends," the Pegasus growled.

"You-," Rainbow Dash whispered.

"I mean thank you for the offer, but I rather help my friends," Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow tied up the bridge and went to the other side to tell them it is okay to cross.

 **1:05 PM—Castle of the Two Sisters**

Finally, the group had finally made it to the Castle of the Two Sisters. In the middle of the room was the Elements of Harmony.

"The book said that the sixth element would appear when the other five are present. So I think I have to make a spark to make it appear," Twilight explained.

"She needs to think everypony so lets wait outside," Applejack suggested.

"Not me, I'm going to stay by her side," Phoenix winked at Twilight.

Twilight smiled at him and focused her horn on the elements, hoping to create a "spark".

Then out of nowhere, Nightmare Moon appeared near the entrance of the castle. Phoenix took a defensive stance, as he knew Twilight needed to focus.

"What do you want now?" Phoenix demanded.

"I want you to get out of my way!" Nightmare Moon shouted.

Suddenly, Nightmare moon created a portal and it dragged Twilight and the elements inside. Phoenix flew as fast as he could in order to catch the portal. Nightmare Moon was not getting away with this.

Now Twilight and Phoenix were in a different tower of the castle, but the elements were with Nightmare Moon. With an evil smirk, Nightmare Moon destroyed the Elements of Harmony. Twilight and Phoenix's hearts shattered.

"How are we supposed to defeat Nightmare Moon now?" Twilight protested.

"Where did those ponies run off to?" said some familiar voices.

"Oh my gosh, I know how!" Twilight squealed.

As Twilight's pony friends entered the room, she explains how the spirits of the Elements are in this room.

"Like how I was in a state of doubt and Applejack was told me the truth and reassured me that I was going to be okay, which represents the Element of Honesty!" Twilight exclaimed.

As soon as Twilight finished, the shards of the element glowed and circled around Applejack.

"Just like how Fluttershy comforted the manticore when it was in a state of pain, which represents the Element of Kindness!"

Like Applejack, the shard of the element glowed and circled around Fluttershy.

"Then, Pinkie Pie taught us how to face our fears just by simply laughing it off, which represents the Element of Laughter! Rarity gave up part of her tail so a sea serpent could have his mustache again, which represents the Element of Generosity! Last but not least, Rainbow Dash stuck to her friends instead of achieving her dream to become Captain of a aerial team, which represents the Element of Loyalty!"

"But you still don't have the sixth element! That means the spark didn't work!" Nightmare Moon noted.

"But the spark did work. It was a different kind of spark. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you are all my friends! When that spark that resides in our hearts ignites those elements, it creates the sixth element. The Element of Magic!" Twilight exclaimed.

Just as Twilight said that, two elements came out instead of one.

"Why are there two?" Applejack asked.

Twilight gasped, "Because, Phoenix showed bravery when he was defeating those timber wolves. He made sure that he protected his friends first before himself. His fearlessness allowed us to move past all obstacles, which represents the Element of Courage!" Twilight explained.

As if it was on cue, all of the elements forged into necklaces in shape of the ponies' cutie marks. But Twilight's element forged into a crown instead of a necklace. Together, the Elements of Harmony created a rainbow helix and the room turned white as Nightmare Moon was defeated."

It took a couple of minutes for the Mane 6—well 7—to recover from their fight with Nightmare Moon. Princess Celestia appeared in the room with a proud face for the Mane 7. Everypony bowed in her presence.

Celestia smiled, " I am proud of you, my subjects. Not only did you defeat Nightmare Moon, but you also brought back my sister."

Celestia turned toward her sister, "Luna, it's been a thousand moons since I last saw you. I think its time to set aside our differences and rule this kingdom together."

"Oh sister, I'm so sorry," Luna sobbed.

All of a sudden, Pinkie started sobbing then she stopped, "Hey do you know what this calls for? A party!"

 **3:00 PM—Ponyville**

The party was in full swing; there were plenty of cupcakes and praises being said about the Mane 7. But Twilight seemed disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix asked.

"Well I made friends here in Ponyville, but I don't want to leave them," Twilight mused.

"Well, then you don't have to leave them," Princess Celestia declared.

"I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that Twilight Sparkle and her bodyguard Phoenix Dreamfire shall continue learning the magic of friendship in Ponville. And she should report her findings back to me," Celestia announced.

"I will study harder than ever, Princess," Twilight vowed.

"Looks like you don't have to leave anymore," Phoenix joked.

"Yup. I wonder what we will do next."

 **Whew, that was a long chapter. Well I hoped you guys enjoyed, because this was a fun chapter for me to write. If you have any ideas, please PM me, I will gladly accept it. I was thinking about having a special somepony in this fanfiction but we will see! Please leave a review, favorite, and stay tuned for the next chapter. Dragon Out!**


	4. Chapter 4:I Want It

**Hey guys, it me Fury! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I also hope that you will like this chapter! Please PM me if you have any ideas for this fanfic. It will be greatly appreciated! Anyway, enjoy! (All rights go to Hasbro)** ***Thoughts and Flashbacks are in Italics** *****

Chapter 4: I Want It!

 **6:30 AM—Golden Oak Library**

It was sunny morning in Ponyville and a delicious smell was coming from the Golden Oak Library. The delicious smell turned out to be Phoenix cooking up breakfast for his fellow roommates. On the menu were eggs, pancakes, and rubies for Spike. Then, hoofsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Mmmm, what smells good?" Phoenix's best friend asked.

"Just cooking up breakfast. You hungry, Twi?" Phoenix smiled.

"Starving," Twilight admitted.

Phoenix served everypony's breakfast. Two pancakes and two scrambled eggs for Twilight, 3 pancakes and 2 scrambled eggs for Phoenix, and a bowl full of rubies for Spike.

"How did you get rubies in the first place?" Spike inquired.

"Well, there is a mine near the library, so I went there to grab some. I left after you and Twi were asleep," Phoenix explained.

"So, you didn't get any sleep?" Twilight assumed.

"Yeah. But I'm fine. We, Royal Guards, were trained to stay up all night and still protect the castle."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Well thank you for breakfast, Phoenix. It was delicious."

Phoenix blushed, "It's nothing, really."

Then, Spike belched out a letter.

Twilight picked it up with her magic and read, "Princess Celestia of Equestria cordially invites you to the Grand Galloping Gala! Enclosed are four tickets, one each for Twilight Sparkle and Phoenix Dreamfire. The two extra tickets are for guests of your choosing. The Gala will be held at the magnificent capital city of Canterlot on the 21st."

Twilight was being extra giddy, "Do you know what this means, Phoenix?"

"Yes, of course I do," Phoenix chuckled.

"Well, I have to help out Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres. Do you want to come too?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, let's go,"

 **7:15 AM—Sweet Apple Acres**

"Thanks for coming y'all, I really appreciate it," Applejack said as she bucked the tree.

"Not a problem AJ," Phoenix winked.

"Sorry that Spike couldn't come, he is helping us prepare for the Gala," Twilight explained.

"It's fine sugarcube—wait did you say "the Gala"?" Applejack asked excitedly.

"Wow, you seem excited," Phoenix, noted.

"Yeah, I plan to open up an apple stand and sell my apple treats to earn money for Sweet Apple Acres. Or maybe earn enough money to replace the rusty ol' plow. Or maybe earn enough money to replace Granny's hip!" Applejack informed.

"Well in that case, would you like—Ow!"

"Did someone say the Grand Galloping Gala!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Well we did," Phoenix said as he helped Twilight up.

"It would be awesome if I could go to the Gala. The Wonderbolts perform at the Gala every year. So I was thinking, if I attended the Gala, I would be able to show my awesome skills and I would be admitted to the Wonderbolts," Rainbow Dash dreamed.

"Well we have two extra tickets, so you both can come," Phoenix smiled.

"Really?" Applejack and Rainbow said in unison.

Phoenix looked at Twilight and she nodded in approval.

"Yeehaw! Y'all are the best," Applejack cheered.

Feeling accomplished, Twilight and Phoenix decided to head back to the library.

On the way back, Pinkie rams into the duo and out comes the tickets. The tickets coincidentally land on Pinkie's snout.

"Ooh shiny!" Pinkie said as she looked at the tickets. "Wait, are these tickets to the Gala?"

"Oh no. Phoenix, please tell AJ and Rainbow that they might not go to the Gala after all. Also tell them that we are dealing with a conflict." Twilight ordered.

Phoenix nodded and headed for the apple farm.

 **8:00 AM—Sweet Apple Acres**

Phoenix arrived at the apple farm in no time and was relieved when Applejack and Rainbow Dash was still there.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but we have a conflict with the Gala tickets, and there is a chance you ponies might not go," Phoenix confessed.

Applejack looked at Phoenix with sympathy, "It's okay, sugarcube. I'm pretty sure you ponies are aware of our other friends."

Phoenix was relieved but his relief was short-lived as Rainbow Dash looked like she was about to explode.

"Um, well, I gotta go," Phoenix said as he flew away faster than a bullet.

 **8:00 AM—Streets of Ponyville**

"I would like to go to the Gala so I can experience the best party ever!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed."Then everypony, and I mean everypony will know who the bestest party pony is!" Pinkie continued.

"Did somepony say, "the Grand Galloping Gala"?" Rarity interjected. "I would love to go to the Gala, so I can meet him!"

"Um, who is "him"," Twilight inquired.

"Why, Princess Celestia's nephew, of course. I will be dressed so divine that everypony will noticed fair Rarity. Then Princess Celestia will introduce me to him!" Rarity fantasized.

"You are taking me to the Gala right, darling?"

"Did somepony say the Gala?" Fluttershy interrupted.

"This is not making it any easier for me to decide," Twilight grimaced.

"Well, I want to go to the Gala because Canterlot's garden is beautiful at this time of the year. Their garden also has exotic creatures that I have never seen before," Fluttershy gushed. "But it's okay if you do not choose me as your guest."

In the corner of Twilight's eye, she saw Phoenix soaring at her. He slowed down once he was close to Twilight.

"We got to go back to the library, now!" Phoenix instructed.

Twilight nodded and hung on to Phoenix as he sprung to the sky, escaping the crazed ponies.

Luckily, Twilight and Phoenix arrived at the library, without the other five ponies catching up to them. They immediately locked the doors and closed all the windows so nopony could see them.

"Whew, that was close," the duo said in unison.

"So what now?" Phoenix asked.

"We will just hide in the library until we know its clear," Twilight proposed.

Phoenix nodded and proceeded to guard the library and Twilight.

 **11:30 AM—Golden Oak Library**

Twilight's plan seemed to work like a charm but three hours later, the ponies were hungry. Phoenix opted to disguise them as somepony else so they could go to the nearest restaurant. Twilight agreed to the plan and dressed up as a detective. Phoenix, on the other hoof, dressed up as an astronaut (or pony). The disguised duo was sneaking around Ponyville in their ridiculous outfits and finally arrived the restaurant.

"So, who are you going to take?" Phoenix questioned.

"I don't know. We can take two ponies only and if we give those two tickets away, then three of our friends cannot go," Twilight responded.

"Yeah, your right."

"I mean, all of our friends have good reasons to go, but I just don't know who to take. There's Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. But there are only two extra tickets," Twilight explained.

"Have you made your decision yet?" the waiter asked.

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" Twilight screamed.

"Twi, calm down. He is just trying to take your order," Phoenix chuckled.

"Oh, I would love a daisy and daffodil sandwich," Twilight ordered.

"I will have a plain Italian stallion sandwich with a side of hay fries please," Phoenix ordered.

The waiter nodded and went to put the order in.

"I just don't know what to do," Twilight sulked.

Phoenix raised Twilight's chin with his hoof to make Twilight look at him. He knew how Twilight felt so he looked her in the eye and smiled.

"Twilight, you are smart and I know you will make the right decision. If you want, I don't have to go. I can make up an excuse not to go. I just want you to have fun and be happy."

Twilight shed a few tears and the waiter came back with their order. Phoenix retracted his hoof from Twilight's chin and they began to eat their food until everypony started running away.

"Um, madam, are you going to eat in ze rain?" the waiter asked.

"It's not raining," the two ponies said in unison.

The two looked up and saw Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds just for them.

"Hi there, my two best friends forever. Enjoying the weather?" Rainbow Dash innocently said.

"Rainbow Dash stop doing favors for us so you can get one of our tickets," Twilight sighed. "Now, put the rain cloud back."

"Okay, whatever you say," Rainbow Dash said.

When Rainbow Dash replaced the cloud, it started raining on the two ponies and on their food. Phoenix unfolded one of his wings and hovered it above Twilight's head, so she could eat.

Then, Rarity came up to them, "Twilight, Phoenix, it's raining."

"No, really?" Twilight said sarcastically.

"Well, you two come with me before you catch a cold," Rarity instructed.

 **12:15 PM—Carousel Boutique**

The trio soon arrived at Rarity's shop/home in a matter of minutes. Once inside, Twilight and Phoenix shook off all of water that covered them and accidentally soaked Rarity.

"Heh, sorry Rarity," the two ponies said sheepishly.

"It's quite alright, darlings. After all we are all best friends, are we not? And what do best friends do? Makeovers!" Rarity chatted.

Rarity pulled out a changing curtain and began to put some clothes on Twilight, which hurt Twilight a bit.

"And I of course have an outfit for the gentlecolt," Rarity said as she pulled her changing curtain again.

After several pulls and needles, Phoenix came out wearing a black leather jacket with a red undershirt, highlighting his eyes. On the other hoof, Twilight was wearing a navy blue sequin saddle-like dress.

"You two look simply divine! Rarity gushed.

"Yeah, we do look great," Twilight admitted.

Phoenix nodded his head in agreement.

"And, oh my goodness, I have the same ensemble as you Twilight!" Rarity simpered.

"Now we can all look divine at the Gala. Then, everypony will have eyes on us, and then everypony will finally know who the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equstria is Rarity the unicorn!" Rarity boasted. "And, Twilight Sparkle, of course."

"You're doing this for the ticket aren't you?" Phoenix growled.

"Gosh, Phoenix, you are scary when you are provoked," Rarity noted.

"Well, because it's true. You are doing this just for the ticket! You are just going to wait for my decision like everypony else! Now, if you don't mind, Phoenix and I would like to finish our lunch," Twilight exasperated.

"Did somepony say "lunch"," Applejack hollered.

Applejack dragged the two distraught ponies outside to show them her wagon of apple treats.

"Mmm, that looks delicious," Phoenix drooled.

"Yeah, that does—wait you are trying to get the ticket but I'm not letting that slide," Twilight hissed. "Come on, Phoenix, we got to get back to the library."

"Can I get an apple pie to-go?" Phoenix joked.

Twilight rolled her eyes. Phoenix took that as a no and sprung toward the sky.

 **1:00 PM—Golden Oak Library**

"Finally some relief," Twilight sighed.

"Or not," Phoenix gulped, revealing Fluttershy cleaning the library.

"Fluttershy! Not you too!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Oh hi, Twilight, Phoenix. I was doing a bit of spring cleaning," Fluttershy said.

"It's summer," Twilight muttered.

"Oh. Better late than never, right?"

"Are you doing this for the ticket?" Phoenix questioned.

"No. I'm doing this because you two are my very best friends," Fluttershy smiled. "Right, Angel?"

She paused and said, "Yes, we are just doing this just for the ticket,"

"Well, this is nice but you need to wait like everypony else," Twilight affirmed.

"SURPRISE!" hollered a familiar party pony. Soon everypony was throwing Twilight up in the air while Pinkie was singing.

Twilight is my bestest friend, whoopee, whoopee!

"Pinkie."

She's the cutest, smartest, all around pony, pony!

"Pinkie."

I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party!

"Pinkie."

She'll give the extra ticket to the Gala to me!

"PINKIE!" Twilight screamed.

As soon as Twilight screamed, they all stopped throwing her and let her fall on to Phoenix.

"Yes, Twilight?" Pinkie asked as she batted her eyes.

"At least the other ponies were subtle about the ticket," Twilight said.

"What ticket?" the town's ponies asked.

"I think it would be a good idea to run," Phoenix muttered.

"Yeah," Twilight whispered as she got on Phoenix.

"Do you know how much I absolute love your mane?" One pony said.

Phoenix flew up to the sky to avoid the ponies on the ground, but that didn't stop the Pegasus to fly up to them. Phoenix soared through the sky and then circled back to the library so they could hide. But Phoenix and Twilight weren't alone as their friends were inside the library as well.

"I think I know how to settle this," Twilight breathed.

"Spike, take a note to the princess."

Spike had his parchment and quill ready.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I am writing to you because I received tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. But it turns out that all of my friends cannot go. So I am returning the tickets back to you. I appreciate the offer but if my friends cannot go, then Phoenix and I will not attend the Gala. Yours truly, Twilight Sparkle.

Spike blew the letter away and he burped out a letter from the princess.

Twilight read, "Dear Twilight Sparkle, why didn't you ask?"

Spike, then, burped out seven tickets. One for each pony.

"Woohoo! We should celebrate with a party!" Pinkie Pie offered.

"I think Phoenix and I will stay back. We are pretty tired of running away from you girls," Twilight giggled.

"Well I'm going with them," Spike yelled as he also got a ticket for the Gala.

After their friends left, Twilight went up to lie on her bed. Phoenix followed her so he could talk to her.

"See? I told you. I knew you would make the right decision," Phoenix winked.

"Well, thank you for believing in me," Twilight smiled.

Twilight fell asleep a few hours later and she couldn't help but be excited for the Gala, but she would have to wait…

 **So another chapter down, so I hoped you enjoyed. I decided to use for when the Mane 7 sings songs. I want your guys opinion, should I immediately do a chapter on the Gala or should I build up to it? I was thinking that I should build up to it but the decision is up to you guys. I also want to know if I should pair Phoenix and Twilight. Please give me a message or leave it in the reviews. If you enjoyed the story, please favorite, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter. Dragon Out!**


	5. Chapter 5:At the Gala

**Hey guys, it's me, Fury! Sorry for the late update but like I said, I haven't forgotten about this yet. But you guys should check my other fanfic. It's called "My Drowning Heart". Anyway I decided to just type up a straight up chapter about the preparations and the Gala so two in one. You're welcome *** **Thoughts and flashbacks are in italics** *****

 ****Songs** (MLP is owned by Hasbro)**

Chapter 5: At the Gala

The Mane 7 was pretty excited for the Gala since it was just a day away. The group of ponies decided to use this day to prepare for the Gala. Each pony had their own goals and expectations of tomorrow night. Applejack wanted to raise money for her family by selling her apple treats. Rarity wants to find her prince and possibly get married. Rainbow Dash wants to prove to the Wonderbolts that she has what it takes to be one of them. Pinkie Pie wants to experience the Gala and show the other ponies a good time. Fluttershy wants to tour the exotic garden and maybe befriend some creatures. Twilight wants to just talk to Princess Celestia about her magical studies. While Phoenix wants to relax and have fun at the Gala. Ever since everypony got their tickets, they have been having doubts about their goals. That is the reason why Phoenix is running around Ponyville, helping out his friends.

 **6:30 AM—Golden Oak Library**

Twilight awoken to the smell of breakfast and she reluctantly went downstairs. But instead of finding Phoenix cooking, she found a plate of food with a note.

 **Sorry for not being with you this morning. I have to help our friends prepare for their "best night ever". But I cooked you breakfast so you also can prepare. I will see you when I'm done. Your personal guard, Phoenix.**

Twilight smiled at the note and ate her breakfast happily. As for Phoenix, he is currently at Sweet Apple Acres.

 **6:45 AM—Sweet Apple Acres**

Phoenix was at Sweet Apple Acres helping Applejack bake and taste her apple desserts. They already made 12 apple pies, 10 caramel apples, and 15 apple fritters. Phoenix was sick to his stomach after "tasting" 3 apple pies, 2 caramel apples, and 5 apple fritters.

"Too much sweets," Phoenix groaned.

"Don't worry sugarcube. That's enough for the day. Thank you kindly for your help," Applejack consoled.

"No problem," Phoenix half smiled.

Phoenix had to go help Rainbow Dash next. She needed somepony to critic her awesome flying skills and she chose Phoenix.

"Alright, this first trick is called the Speed Demon," Rainbow Dash said.

The cyan mare soared through the sky with great speed. Then she circled back and glided with 15.0 wing speed.

"That is impressive!" Phoenix praised.

"Yeah, but it's not cool enough. Let's try the Buccaneer Blitz," Rainbow suggested.

Rainbow Dash soared through the sky like the last trick, but she added quick sharp turns and barrel rolls. She finished it off with a rainbow tornado.

"Nice job. This one was way cooler," Phoenix smiled.

"What if I don't impress them? My dreams won't come true!" Rainbow Dash wailed.

"You will do great and if they reject you, then that's their loss. The most important thing is that you tried," Phoenix consoled.

"Well, I suppose that is true. Thanks pal," Rainbow Dash smiled.

"If we are done here, then I will be on my way to Fluttershy's cottage."

Rainbow Dash nodded and continued practicing her trick. Phoenix flew toward Fluttershy's cottage.

 **8:00 AM—Fluttershy's Cottage**

"I'm so glad you could come, Phoenix. I just need to get supplies for the creatures I am going to meet at the gala. And I figured I needed extra hooves," Fluttershy explained.

"I'm glad that I can help," Phoenix said.

"Here is the list of things we need to get. I made sure to add food for each critter's diet," Fluttershy pointed out.

Sure enough, every critter that is supposedly at the Gala is on this list. Phoenix was in charge of the food while Fluttershy took care of the bedding, just in case she takes some animals home. First thing on Phoenix's list was fish for the loons. Phoenix walked through the streets of Ponyville and saw a fish stand.

"Fresh fish for 3 bits a pound!" the salespony said.

The fish did look freshly caught and cleaned, but Phoenix didn't know how much to get. He had 150 bits to work with so he bought 4 pounds worth of fish. Now he has 138 bits left. Next on the list was crayfish for the loons and bitterns.

"Fish again?" Phoenix sighed.

Couple of stands down was a crayfish stand. It was a bit more expensive, but still affordable. It was 7 bits a pound, but it didn't look fresh. Phoenix passed it hoping to find another one. Instead, he found a fresh fruit stand. It was 2 bits per fruit. Phoenix looked at his list and saw that toucans ate fruits. Phoenix bought 8 fruits so he spent 16 bits. Now he has 122 bits left. Phoenix saw a stand that sold nectar and crayfish.

"Yes! Hitting two birds with one stone! Oh probably shouldn't say that around Fluttershy," Phoenix chuckled.

This stand offered crayfish for 5 bits a pound and it was freshly caught. As for the nectar, it was 3 bits per jar. Phoenix bought 3 pounds of crayfish and 3 jars of nectar. In total, he paid 24 bits. Leaving him with 98 bits. That covered the food for the flamingoes, buzzards, and hummingbirds. Last on the list were seeds and nuts for the jays. After trotting many stands that were offering planting seeds, Phoenix finally saw a stand that was selling something he needed.

"A bag of feeding seeds for 2 bits! And I'm selling nuts for 4 bits a bag!" the salespony said.

Phoenix gladly took the deal. He bought 3 bags of seeds and 3 bags of nuts. Spending 18 bits and he has a leftover amount of 80 bits. After his shopping, he met up with Fluttershy, whom was having trouble standing up for herself.

"I'll pay you 21 bits for that blanket," Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy was going to pay too much just for a blanket. The sign said that a blanket only cost 9 bits and Fluttershy was going to pay double the amount.

"Okay, you better pay up," the salespony said.

Phoenix sped up to Fluttershy to prevent the ordeal.

"21 bits for a blanket is outrageous! Your sign says it is only 9 bits!" Phoenix asserted.

"Well this mare insisted that she would pay 21 bits and I accepted," the salespony snapped back.

"Well this pony is my friend and I won't let you take control of her that easily."

"You must be somepony special if you could get into other pony's faces like this."

"What if I am? What if, I told you that I am Twilight Sparkle's personal bodyguard? As her bodyguard, she ordered me to look after her friends as well. Which so happens that this mare is also her friend," Phoenix finished.

"Oh. Uh, anything for Twilight Sparkle. Please have this blanket for 6 bits instead," the salespony flinched.

Fluttershy gladly accepted and paid the 6 bits.

"Thanks for helping me back there," Fluttershy thanked.

Phoenix blushed, "Yeah. Anything for my friends."

After helping Fluttershy carry her groceries home, Phoenix was on his way to Rarity's shop.

 **10:30 AM—Carousel Boutique**

As Phoenix entered the shop, he could see Rarity frantically running around.

"Rarity, what's wrong?" Phoenix asked.

"Everything! I have to make completely new dresses for the girls because it doesn't fit their preferences," Rarity protested.

Sure enough, Phoenix saw the nice dresses Rarity made and decided to convince his friends to keep the dress.

"Rarity, I will convince each of our friends to keep the dress that you made," Phoenix promised.

"You would do that for me?" Rarity sniffled.

"Of course. Anything for you," Phoenix assured.

Rarity blushed, "Okay. But do hurry, darling, I still have to make a tux for you."

Phoenix nodded and headed toward Sweet Apple Acres.

 **10:45 AM—Sweet Apple Acres**

"So, what you are sayin' is that I should accept the dress Rare made?" Applejack asked.

Phoenix nodded, "And besides the Gala is tomorrow so you won't have time to make adjustments."

"I suppose you are right. Thanks for the heads up," Applejack said.

Phoenix left the farm with a smile. His method of persuasion worked. Now there are 4 other mares left.

 **10:55 AM—Rainbow Dash's Home**

"So, you are saying that I should keep the dress Rarity made?" Rainbow Dash repeated.

Phoenix nodded, "We can make it cooler by adding more rainbow patterns."

"No thanks, I will agree with you and keep the dress," Rainbow Dash grinned.

"Alright. I gotta head over to Fluttershy's so see ya around," Phoenix said.

 **11:10 AM—Fluttershy's Cottage**

"I made Rarity stressed over a dress? Oh my goodness I feel so bad," Fluttershy squeaked.

"So you will keep the dress?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes. Whatever I can do to help my friends," Fluttershy said.

Phoenix smiled and headed toward his next stop.

 **11:20 AM—Sugarcube Corner**

Phoenix knocked on Pinkie's bedroom door.

"Ooh you are early Phoenix!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Actually, I'm just here to talk about your dress for the Gala," Phoenix explained.

"I know it's pretty. And it will be able to attract the crowd too," Pinkie said.

"Then why did you tell Rarity to change it?" Phoenix said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well everypony else was doing it and I was like why not?" Pinkie squealed.

Phoenix rolled his eyes, "Well I will be back later."

 **11:30 AM—Golden Oak Library**

As Phoenix arrived at the library, he saw a familiar pony reading on the balcony. He flew up and began to explain his presence.

"I know that you wanted a new dress, but Rarity is asking if you can just wear the dress she made for you to the Gala," Phoenix explained.

"Uh huh," Twilight absently muttered.

"Twi, I need your full attention," Phoenix sighed.

Twilight looked up from her book, "Oh, sorry. I was just reading about the expectations at the Gala. But anyway, what were you saying?"

Phoenix explained to Twilight about the dress situation again.

"Oh. Why didn't she say so? Yes, I will accept the dress," Twilight grinned.

"Okay, see ya later," Phoenix smiled.

Twilight happily went back to her book and Phoenix began heading back to Rarity's.

 **11:40 AM—Carousel Boutique**

Now Rarity was at rest. She didn't have to make new dresses for her friends anymore. All she had to do was make her dress and a suit for Phoenix. Rarity started with her dress while Phoenix watched and occasionally get supplies for Rarity's dress. Rarity was deeply immersed in her work. She was so focused that she almost forgot Phoenix was still at her shop.

"My sincerest apologies, Phoenix. I was so engrossed in my work that I almost forgot you were here. I am almost done with my dress so I don't need any more help," Rarity apologized.

Phoenix smiled, "Well then. I will be on my way."

"Not so fast. I still have to do your suit and I have the perfect fabric to sew it with. But I need to measure you real quick," Rarity explained as she got her sewing ruler.

Phoenix felt uneasy. Last time Rarity touched him was when they first met. It was kind of pleasurable, yet nerve racking. Rarity first measured the circumference of his neck. Then, she measured the distance from Phoenix's neck to his chest. After that, Rarity measured the length of his body. Phoenix began to feel perspiration traveling down his face. _Dear Celestia. Does this always feel good? The way she is touching me is relentless. I never want this to end. And I also think she is enjoying touch my muscles. Oh my goodness, why am I having these thoughts? I would get fired if Twilight or even Princess Celestia knew if I was having these kinds of thoughts._

"All done!" Rarity giggled.

Phoenix sighed, "Thanks. I just have one request. No flashy colors please."

"Aw~you are not the type to show off?" Rarity sang.

"Yeah. I never was a bragging type."

"Well, I do love stallions who are humble," Rarity flirted.

Phoenix blushed, "I should be going over to Sugarcube Corner right now. So I will pick up my suit when it's ready."

"It will be ready at 5 so you better be there," Rarity winked.

Phoenix's blush got redder, "Um. Yeah. I-I will be there."

As soon as Phoenix left, he took a sigh of relief. _That mare sure knows how to flirt. Heck I feel like every mare knows how to make me blush. Pinkie is blunt about romantic topics. Fluttershy always points out the good in me. Rarity just straight up flirts with me. Twilight absently sends flirts here and there. It's only Dash and AJ that don't make me blush. Maybe I will use them as an excuse to get away from those mares. Let me go to Sugarcube Corner to help Pinkie real quick, hopefully._

 **12:50 PM—Sugarcube Corner**

"Hello again!" Pinkie greeted rather enthusiastically.

"Hi. What do you need help with?" Phoenix smiled.

"Well once everything settles down at the Gala, I planned to have a waltz for everypony. So I have to put everypony in partners," Pinkie explained.

"Okay. What is your plan for this partner thing," Phoenix said.

"Well, I have you and Twilight as one pair, Rarity and AJ, and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash."

"How about you?"

"Oh I was originally was going to pair me up with Twilight but I have to be the DJ. So I paired you and Twilight together because you two are in a relationship!" Pinkie squealed.

Phoenix blushed, "Me and Twilight are not in a relationship! We are just good friends!"

"Okay. Then you two are in love!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"No! We are just friends!" Phoenix denied.

 _Although, I would like Twilight to become my marefriend._

"But you want to fall in love with her," Pinkie pointed out as if she was reading Phoenix's mind.

"Okay fine. That is true, but don't tell Twilight," Phoenix hushed.

"Okay, I Pinkie promise," Pinkie said while doing the gestures.

"Now back to business. Your plan is great and you paired us very well."

"Great. You are done here. I will see you tomorrow!" Pinkie grinned.

"Yeah I will. See ya," Phoenix said.

Last pony to help is Twilight Sparkle and Phoenix is done for the day.

 **1:05 PM—Golden Oak Library**

"Twilight! I'm home!" Phoenix shouted.

Twilight came down the stairs. She was obviously happy that Phoenix was home safe and sound.

"Welcome back! I made lunch for you as a thank you for breakfast this morning," Twilight beamed.

Phoenix blushed, "Thanks. You didn't have to."

"I would like to say the same for you making me breakfast," Twilight joked.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and ate his delicious lunch. Twilight was eying him real closely.

"Twi, the food is great. You're a great cook," Phoenix chuckled.

"Oh thank Celestia! I used the cookbooks to help me prepare this meal," Twilight smiled sheepishly.

Phoenix grinned, "Let me handle dinner, then."

"I guess. But I want to ask you for a favor,"

Phoenix perked his ears up, "Well, go ahead and shoot."

"I need to practice for this spell that provides us with transportation to Canterlot. I was wondering if you could help me with that," Twilight explained.

"Sure anything for you," Phoenix beamed.

 **1:30 PM—Everfree Forest**

After lunch, Phoenix and Twilight ventured out toward the Everfree Forest. They were in the Everfree Forest because Twilight needed a couple of animals to test her magic on. While they were on the lookout, Twilight was small talking about her day at the library. It seemed to pass the time quickly as Phoenix spotted 3 mice.

"There are going to be okay, right?" Phoenix mumbled.

Twilight nodded and performed her spell. Surprisingly, the mice turned into horses to pull a carriage.

"Impressive!" Phoenix said in awe.

"They turn back into mice at midnight, like that one pony tale," Twilight smiled. "We should head back now. I was just here to practice my spell. How about you tell me how your day went. Since I already told you mine,"

Phoenix sighed, "You don't know the half of it."

 **2:00 PM—Golden Oak Library**

After Phoenix told Twilight about his day, she was pretty surprised.

"It seems like you were a knight in shining armor for Fluttershy and Rarity," Twilight complimented.

Phoenix blushed at the comment, "Nice of you to say that Twilight Sparkle. I can be your knight in shining armor too if you want."

Twilight looked away to hide her blushing face, "I guess I shall pass. You already saved two damsels in distress."

Phoenix rolled his eyes, "Well I'm going grocery shopping for dinner tonight. Want to come?"

"No thanks. I really want to take a nap. I'll be awake when you come back," Twilight declined.

Phoenix smiled and wanted to wait until Twilight was asleep to leave. Sure enough, Twilight passed out in 5 minutes on the couch. Phoenix carried Twilight on his back and placed her on the bed. But when Phoenix tried to put Twilight in bed, Twilight was still hanging on to him. Phoenix blushed at the close contact.

"Twi, I-I need to go shop for food. And in order to do that, I need you to let me go," Phoenix hinted.

"Just a few more minutes," Twilight mumbled.

Phoenix hesitated. But he eventually gave in and climbed into bed with her in his hooves. Twilight buried her face into Phoenix's neck. This made him blush like crazy, but he had an idea. He decided to pull Twilight closer and rest his head on hers. Twilight's lips curled into a smile as she began to slip into a deep slumber. Twilight's light breathing encouraged Phoenix to also fall asleep. And of course with Twilight in his hooves.

 **3:55 PM—Golden Oak Library**

Both ponies were still asleep, but Phoenix was about to be awake. Once awoken, Phoenix looked out the window and saw that it was about 4 o' clock. But then, he saw Twilight in the bed next to him and his hooves were still around her. The sight of the peaceful mare made Phoenix crack a smile. The lavender mare began to stir awake. Phoenix got worried for a minute. _Oh my goodness. What if Twilight fires me because I cuddled with her like this? Oh no. Then, we would not be friends anymore. Dear Celestia, please I do not lose my friendship with her. I love her for pony's sake._

"Phoenix. You're still here?" Twilight mumbled.

After adjusting her eyes to the light, she took notice of the position that they were in.

"Um. I-It's not what it l-looks like. I-I can explain, honest," Phoenix stammered.

Twilight was silent and was just as red as Phoenix was. But she realized that she had a peaceful nap. She never had a peaceful nap. Meanwhile, Phoenix was still stuttering about the whole thing.

"Phoenix, it's okay. I probably asked you to do it. And I'm glad I did," Twilight smiled.

"But. What? Why?" Phoenix sputtered.

"That was my most peaceful slumber ever. I knew it was you who caused it and I'm grateful. We should do more often," Twilight suggested.

Phoenix blushed, "I'm here whenever you need me. And I really need to go shop for dinner so I will be back soon."

Twilight nodded and Phoenix made a rush to the door. He couldn't believe what he heard. Twilight Sparkle actually assented of cuddling with him. That thought just made his heart flutter. But now he has to shop for dinner and pick up his suit along with Twilight's dress from Rarity.

 **4:50 PM—Carousel Boutique**

Phoenix took a deep breath and knocked on the shop door.

Rarity was quick to answer it, "Hello Nixy, darling."

Phoenix was blushing madly and Rarity giggled at him.

"Something wrong, dear?" Rarity smirked flirtatiously.

"N-nah. It's just hot out here. I'm just here to pick up my suit and Twilight's dress," Phoenix grinned sheepishly.

"Well come inside and have a snack while I get your order," Rarity offered.

Phoenix took up on that offer and waited in the lobby. He could imagine what Rarity would do to him right now.

 _Rarity was after something. She knew that Phoenix was coming over soon to get his suit. And she had the perfect plan to pleasure him. Once a knock could be heard, Rarity went over to answer it and sure enough, it was Phoenix._

" _Hello Nixy, darling," Rarity said with as much lust she could muster._

 _Phoenix was blushing and he was saying something about his suit. His blushing face was too distracting for Rarity to pay attention to the conversation. She couldn't take anymore and she really wanted her Nixy. So she silenced him with her lips and as she expected, Phoenix blushed hard._

Phoenix shook his head, trying to brush off the idea and was a little too happy when Rarity came back with his order.

"Ta-da! Here is your order and Twilight's dress is with it as well," Rarity said.

"Thanks a bunch, Rarity!" Phoenix smiled as he left the shop.

 **5:10 PM—Streets of Ponyville**

Phoenix was walking along the streets of Ponyville, trying to find something to eat for dinner. Maybe stew, steak, salad, or perhaps soup. Phoenix decided that he would cook up some soup and he had a special recipe in mind. Phoenix bought vegetable broth, leeks, tomatoes, green beans, potatoes, carrots, garlic, oil, and parsley. He ended up spending 47 bits, total. But he wasn't done. He bought some daisies and daffodils for Twilight's bowl of soup and a bouquet of flowers for Twilight. He intends to make this dinner as romantic, but subtle, as possible. Feeling confident, Phoenix returned to the library.

 **6:15 PM—Golden Oak Library**

Dinner was almost ready and Phoenix began setting up the table as he planned. Twilight was upstairs, reading a book, as usual. Phoenix placed a silk tablecloth on the table and began lighting the candles. He put a bouquet of roses in a vase and began to place the bowls of soups on the table. Phoenix made Twilight's bowl extra special. He placed daisies and daffodils around the rim of her bowl and around the table. Everything was ready. He called down Twilight and she trotted down.

"Dinner smells good—wow," Twilight exclaimed.

First of all, dinner looked delicious. The table was set up so beautifully. Twilight was just in awe.

"Would you accept these flowers?" Phoenix asked, holding out the bouquet of flowers.

Twilight gasped, "Of course, Phoenix."

Phoenix smiled and pulled out the chair for Twilight. Twilight blushed at her friend's chivalry.

The two began eating their dinner. Twilight was obviously pleased with the way the soup tasted.

"How did you learn to cook like this?" Twilight asked.

"Back when we were in Canterlot, I would watch other chefs cook. And I would read any recipe books I could find in the library," Phoenix explained.

"Wow. You are a great cook for a pony who read the books," Twilight praised.

Phoenix blushed, "Thanks. I'm glad you find it delicious."

After the two ponies were done eating, Phoenix offered to wash the dishes while Twilight went to sit on the couch. Once Phoenix was done, he sat beside Twilight.

Twilight yawned, "I think it's time to go to bed. After all, the Gala is tomorrow."

"Yeah. Good night, Twi," Phoenix smiled.

"Phoenix, you are going to bed with me. I want you to cuddle with me please," Twilight giggled.

Phoenix blushed, "S-Sure. L-Let me carry you upstairs while I'm at it,"

The pair went upstairs to the bed in the same position as earlier. This time, there was more love, more smiles, and brighter blushes on their faces.

 **7:00 AM—Golden Oak Library**

Phoenix awoke to the rays of sunlight along with a beautiful sight in front of him. He snuggled his snout into one of Twilight's ears to stir her awake. Her ear twitched in response and she moaned.

"Is it time to wake up already?" Twilight deduced.

"Yes, Twi. How was your sleep?" Phoenix asked.

"It was the best one yet,"

Phoenix smiled, "Come on, let's check up on the others before we prepare for the Gala."

Twilight nodded and went downstairs to cook breakfast.

"Come on, I'll buy you some breakfast," Phoenix offered.

Twilight felt like she is always coddled when Phoenix is around her. She loved that caring side of him, but she has doubts that she is not doing enough for him.

 **7:30 AM—Mascar-Pony Restaurant**

"Phoenix, you don't have to buy me breakfast. I can pay for it myself," Twilight protested.

"I want to do this Twi. Now stop complaining and just let me pay for your breakfast," Phoenix declared.

Twilight rolled her eyes in dissatisfaction, but can't stop herself from smiling at his mannerisms. They have already ordered their food, so all they are doing is bantering about random subjects. Once the food arrived, they began to eat like usual. But Phoenix secretly ordered a quesadilla, just to scare Twilight. The waitress came and delivered it. Twilight was too focus on her food that she didn't even see the quesadilla.

"Hey, Twilight," Phoenix called.

Twilight looked up, not even having a single clue of what's coming.

"I ordered something special for you," Phoenix smirked.

Twilight's eyes lit up, "Ooh, may I have it now?"

"Sure."

Phoenix brought the dish from under the table and it revealed the quesadilla.

"Oh dear Celestia!" Twilight squeaked.

Phoenix was laughing his tail off. He enjoyed pranking Twilight. He has been pranking her since they were fillies and each prank was funnier than the last. Twilight was not amused. Phoenix, then, felt bad. So he gave his friend a "sorry" hug. Twilight gladly returned it. She knew Phoenix would always feel bad for every prank he pulled on her.

"Sorry," Phoenix murmured.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "You're fine, Phoenix."

"I'm ever so grateful," Phoenix joked.

After that jest, the pair returned to eating.

 **8:30 AM—Sweet Apple Acres**

After a good breakfast, Twilight decided to visit Applejack, first. Phoenix was relieved that it was Applejack they were visiting. He might become a tomato if he receives another flirt from Rarity.

"Do y'all want some cider to dink?" Applejack offered.

"Sure," Twilight and Phoenix said in unison.

In a minute or so, Applejack came back with 3 bottles of their famous apple cider. They all clinked their bottles together in toast of having the best night ever.

"So you got everything for the Gala?" Twilight asked AJ.

"Yup. Ah got my own stand and everything."

"That's good to hear," Twilight said.

Pinkie, then, came running.

"Twilight! Come to Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie shouted.

After that Pinkie ran away. Phoenix carried Twilight and flew toward Sugarcube Corner.

 **9:00 AM—Sugarcube Corner**

"Why are we here again, Pinkie?" Twilight groaned.

"Because I was going to have you and Phoenix try our specialty made Gala cakes!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Phoenix licked his lips, "That does sound pretty good."

"Phoenix, you are always hungry," Twilight commented.

Pinkie pulled out a cake from the oven. It was a chocolate cake with fudge running down on the sides.

"Here ya go!" Pinkie said as she served three slices of cake.

Each pony took a bite and gave their opinions.

"Delicious," Phoenix exclaimed.

Twilight nodded in agreement, "This should be brought to the Gala."

"Okay. Now that I got the approval, I will bring it tonight!" Pinkie planned.

"Okay, Pinkie sounds good. See you tonight," Twilight said as she left.

"See ya, Pinkie," Phoenix followed.

The pair was on their way to Rainbow Dash's house to check up on her.

 **9:20 AM—Rainbow Dash's House**

Rainbow Dash was flying around her house, practicing her stunt for tonight. She flew so fast, she almost knocked Twilight off Phoenix's back.

"How about that? Was it 20% cooler than the last?" Rainbow Dash bragged.

Phoenix and Twilight nodded in response, just to fill her ego.

"Great. This trick needs to impress the Wonderbolts so I would be able to join them," Dash explained.

"I think we knew about that already," Phoenix muttered.

Sensing Phoenix's emotions, Twilight told Rainbow Dash, "Well we would like to see you perform your tricks, but we have somewhere to be."

"Well, I will be here," Rainbow said.

"Alright Phoenix. Onward to Rarity's shop," Twilight instructed.

As they left, Rainbow Dash was perfecting the Buccaneer Blitz once more.

 **9:45 AM—Carousel Boutique**

Twilight and Phoenix arrived at Rarity's shop in a matter of minutes. Twilight knocked on the door and Rarity was quick to answer. Rarity was smiling, but that smile faltered because it wasn't whom she was expecting.

"What's wrong, Rarity?" Twilight queried.

"Oh nothing, darling. Where's your, um, bodyguard?" Rarity said as she plastered on a fake smile.

"Um, Phoenix is right next to me. Why?" Twilight asked.

Rarity's eyes lit up, "Oh really? Please you two, come inside."

The two ponies took the invitation and sat on the couch. Rarity was pacing around the shop floor. She was obviously excited to see Phoenix, but she had to play it cool. She wanted the princess's nephew more than Phoenix. Or maybe they are equally as attractive.

"Twilight, darling, are you excited for the Gala?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. We stopped by to see if everything is going well. And it looks like it's going great," Twilight noted.

"Oh yes it is. Would you two like some tea?"

Both ponies rejected it, but appreciated the offer.

"Actually, we have to go check on Fluttershy right now. But you can visit us at the library anytime," Twilight offered.

"Well, I'll consider it. I will meet you there later," Rarity planned.

Both ponies thanked Rarity for her hospitality and went over to Fluttershy's cottage.

 **10:15 AM—Fluttershy's Cottage**

Fluttershy was tending to her animal friends as usual until Phoenix and Twilight arrived.

"Hi, Fluttershy. May I fly with the birds while you and Twi talk," Phoenix asked.

Fluttershy nodded, "Yes, you may."

Phoenix went the animal pen to tell the birds to fly with him. Fluttershy and Twilight can't help, but to laugh at Phoenix's childish/playful demeanor. Twilight compares Phoenix to Pinkie because they both have the urge to have fun.

Twilight faced Fluttershy, "Anyway. What are you doing for tonight, Fluttershy?"

"Oh. Like I said, I am going there for the garden and the little critters," Fluttershy explained.

"Oh okay. Do you have everything you need?"

"Well, thanks to Phoenix, I do have everything. He helped me get everything yesterday."

"Speaking of yesterday, did Phoenix help you out of trouble?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, yes. This salespony was insisting on making me pay 9 bits for a blanket. I thought that was too steep, so I used Pinkie's method of assertiveness and I said 21 one bits. Then the salespony told me to pay that amount. I was about to do it until Phoenix began to bicker with the salespony. Phoenix was asserting that the sign said I would have to pay only 9 bits," Fluttershy began.

Twilight interrupted, "Did Phoenix get into a pony on pony fight with the salespony?"

"Oh heavens no. Phoenix was only being assertive. He told the salespony that his duty was to protect you and our friends. He explained that I was one of your friends. The salespony backed off once he said that. Why would Phoenix get into a fight?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

Twilight looked up at the sky where Phoenix was flying, "Because…"

 _ **Flashback—Canterlot**_

 _It was one of those days, when the two bullies, Thunder Bolt and Swift Gust, would bully Twilight. They would always pull her deep in the forest, so nopony could see them. From there, they would tease her for her dreams and her love of books._

" _So Twilight. I learned something today," Thunder Bolt sneered._

" _O-Oh r-really?" Twilight stuttered._

" _Yeah. I learned that books don't make your dreams come true," Thunder smirked._

" _Yeah, so let me take that off of your hoof," Swift Gust said taking away her book._

" _H-Hey give that back!" Twilight yelped._

" _No. I'm trying to help you out, Twilight. This is for your own good," Swift Gust hissed._

 _Then a rustle in the trees could be heard above them. Then came a yellow Pegasus colt that was Twilight's best friend._

" _Give it back, Swift," Phoenix growled lowly._

" _Aw…Twilight's coltfriend came to save the day," Thunder grumbled with sarcasm._

" _Sorry, Phoenix. You can't do anything to save her this time," Thunder continued._

" _Yeah, so leave us alone!" Swift remarked._

" _Never," Phoenix muttered._

" _I know what will get him to leave," Thunder laughed devilishly._

 _Thunder Bolt proceeded toward Twilight, but Phoenix blocked him._

" _Lay a hoof on her and your going down," Phoenix warned._

" _Oh never. But I know who will."_

 _Phoenix turned around and saw Twilight up in the air with Swift Gust. He cursed to himself and looked at Thunder with infuriated eyes._

 _Thunder smirked, "Drop her, Swift."_

 _Swift complied and Twilight was now free falling toward the ground. But Phoenix was too fast; he was already flying to save her. He caught her mere seconds before they hit the ground._

" _Oh. You asked for it," Phoenix growled._

" _Oh I'm so scared. What are you going to do?" Thunder taunted._

 _He then began to push Phoenix around to the point where Phoenix's were glowing red. Phoenix couldn't hold back his anger, so he tackled Thunder to the ground._

" _I told you to leave her alone!" Phoenix shouted._

 _In response, Thunder punched Phoenix to gain the upper hand. From there, Thunder was landing punches on his target, but Phoenix fought back with even stronger blows. Phoenix kicked his enemy in his stomach, in which he winced in pain. Instead of fighting back, he chose to stay on the ground. Then, Phoenix looked at Swift with even more fury. But Swift was nothing without Thunder, so he ran away. After Phoenix had a few moments to collect himself, he began to head home._

 _Twilight trotted up to Phoenix, "Thanks for saving me, again."_

 _Phoenix was trying to avoid eye contact with Twilight. He was trying to avoid everypony at this point._

" _Look, Twi, you are welcome. But I need my space. I don't want to harm you with my uncontrollable anger," Phoenix explained._

 _End Flashback_

"After that day, Phoenix got suspended for a week. And after his suspension, he would not talk to anypony until I talked to him," Twilight finished.

"Wow. I never thought he would be that angry," Fluttershy remarked.

"Me too."

Once Phoenix was done with his race, he and Twilight bid goodbye to Fluttershy. They were now headed back to the library.

 **10:50 AM—Golden Oak Library**

Twilight was thinking about all of the times, Phoenix had saved her. It seemed like he would always be there when she is in trouble, but how?

Phoenix began to take notice of her semi erratic behavior.

"Are you okay, Twi?" Phoenix asked expressing concern.

"I'm fine. I am just thinking about those times you saved me. I was just wondering how you knew I was in trouble," Twilight responded.

Phoenix smiled, "I felt like it was my job as a friend to protect you. If I didn't save you from all of those dangers, I don't think I would be here right now."

Twilight shed a few tears. He was right, if Phoenix hadn't save her, they wouldn't have been friends. She was just grateful that she had a friend like Phoenix.

Phoenix yawned, "You're probably going to make me stay up all night, so I'm gonna take a nap."

Phoenix went upstairs to the bed and fell into a deep slumber. A nap sounded like a great idea, but Twilight chose to read instead.

After an hour of reading, Twilight released a yawn. She was probably due for nap, so she took a spot on the couch. She attempted to fall asleep, but she kept tossing and turning. Twilight knew she needed something to help her fall asleep. And that something goes by the name of Phoenix. Realizing this, Twilight went upstairs to the bed, where Phoenix was already sleeping. She quietly lied down next to her best friend. Then she slipped into Phoenix's hooves. Twilight was finally at peace. She looked up at Phoenix and saw that he was smiling. This caused Twilight to also smile. She felt protected in his embrace and she wanted to be in his hooves every time. Eventually, Twilight fell asleep to Phoenix's steady heartbeat.

 **1:00 PM—Golden Oak Library**

Phoenix was awake before Twilight, but he decided to not wake her up. Instead, he went out to buy a flower for each of his friends. Each friend would receive a different kind of flower. After his flower shopping, he returned to the library to get ready for the Gala. Phoenix hid the flowers in his suit and went upstairs to wake up Twilight.

"Twilight, wake up," Phoenix murmured.

After a few incoherent grumbles, Twilight woke up. The pair went downstairs to get in their clothes. Twilight wore a night blue dress with white sequined stars. On the other hoof, Phoenix wore a charcoal suit with a light gray undershirt and a black tie.

"You look stunning," Phoenix uttered in amazement.

Twilight blushed, "Thank you, Phoenix. You look rather handsome too."

Phoenix blushed, "Shall we go milady?"

Twilight nodded and the pair headed toward the park, where the other ponies are supposed to meet.

 **2:00 PM—Ponyville Park**

Twilight and Phoenix were the first ones to arrive. Then it was Applejack, who wore an earth green dress with a brown saddle and her signature Stetson hat. Her hat was decorated with shiny apple pattern sequins. Applejack had a suitcase, which Phoenix and Twilight assumed was her apple stand. Pinkie came after AJ, wearing a pink dress with candy and a pink hat. Then Rainbow Dash came flying in a rainbow dress. After Rainbow, Rarity arrived wearing a lovely purple dress with shiny gems. Fluttershy was the last one to arrive. She wore a tree green dress with flowers scattered on the skirt.

Phoenix gave each mare their flower and Fluttershy reluctantly gave her mouse friends to Twilight.

"Are you sure that they are going to be okay?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight nodded, "You have my word."

Twilight's horn emitted a raspberry colored glow and performed her spell. The mice turned into white horses. Everypony gave confused murmurs, but Twilight knew how to wow her friends. She pointed her horn toward an apple she picked and performed another spell. The apple transformed into a big carriage for all of the ponies. The ponies were in awe. Twilight began to attach the "horses" to the carriage, but Opalescence scared them away.

"Now, how are we supposed to move it?" Twilight groaned.

"I can move it," Phoenix offered.

"No, you can't darling. I don't want your lovely suit to be tattered," Rarity fretted.

Rarity then convinced two stallions to pull the carriage. The Mane 7 was now on their way to Canterlot!

 **4:55 PM—Canterlot**

"Wow! I can't believe we are finally here. With all that we have imagined the reality of this night is sure to make this, the Best Night Ever!" Twilight exclaimed.

 ****At the Gala! ****

 **(Twilight)—At the Gala**

 **(Crowd)—At the Gala**

 **(Fluttershy)—At the Gala**

 **In the garden**

 **I'm going to see them all.**

 **All the creatures**

 **I'll befriend them at the Gala!**

 **(Crowd)—At the Gala!**

 **All the birdies**

 **And the critters**

 **The will love me big and small**

 **We will become good friends forever**

 **Right here at the Gala!**

 **(Crowd)—All our dreams will come true**

 **Right here at the Gala**

 **At the Gala**

 **Applejack (Crowd)—At the Gala (It's amazing)**

 **I'll sell them (Better hurry)**

 **All my appletastic treats (Yummy, Yummy)**

 **Hungry ponies (They'll be snacking)**

 **They will buy them (Bring your money)**

 **Caramel apples, apple sweets (Gimme some)**

 **And I'll earn a lot of money**

 **For the Apple family**

 **(Crowd)—All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter**

 **All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala**

 **At the Gala**

 **(Rarity)—At the Gala**

 **All the royals**

 **They will meet fair Rarity**

 **They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala**

 **(Crowd)—At the Gala**

 **(Rarity)—I'll find him**

 **My prince charming**

 **And how gallant he will be**

 **He will treat me like a lady**

 **Tonight at the Gala**

 **(Crowd)—This is what we've waiting for to have the best night ever**

 **Each of us will live our dreams**

 **Tonight at the Gala**

 **At the Gala**

 **(Rainbow Dash)—Been dreaming**

 **I've been waiting**

 **To fly with those great ponies**

 **The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks**

 **Spinning 'round and having kicks**

 **Perform for crowds of thousands**

 **They'll shower us with diamonds**

 **The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala**

 **(Crowd)—All we've longed for**

 **All we've dreamed**

 **Our happy ever after**

 **Finally will all come true**

 **Right here at the Gala**

 **At the Gala**

 **(Pinkie Pie)—I'm here at the Grand Gala**

 **For it is the best party**

 **But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie**

 **For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree**

 **Ponies playing**

 **Ponies dancing**

 **With me at the Grand Gala**

 **(Crowd)—Happiness and laughter at the Gala**

 **At the Gala**

 **(Phoenix)—At the gala**

 **I'll be waiting**

 **To hang out with my friends**

 **But I would like to relax**

 **And have slices of cake**

 **But I have to disregard my hungry stomach and guard here at the Grand Gala**

 **(Crowd)—We have waited so long for the best night ever**

 **But not everypony will enjoy the fun here at the Grand Gala**

 **Twilight (Crowd)—At the Gala (At the Gala)**

 **With the Princess (With the Princess)**

 **Is where I'm going to be (She will be)**

 **We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen (She will see)**

 **It is going to be so special**

 **As she takes time just for me (This will be the best night ever)**

 **(Crowd)—Into the Gala, we must go**

 **We're ready now we're all aglow**

 **Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever**

 **Into the Gala, now's the time**

 **We're ready and we look divine**

 **Into the Gala**

 **Fluttershy—Meet new friends**

 **(Crowd)—Into the Gala**

 **AJ—Sell some apples**

 **(Into the Gala)**

 **Rarity—Find my prince**

 **RD—Prove I'm great as a Wonderbolt is**

 **Fluttershy—To meet**

 **AJ—To sell**

 **Rarity—To find**

 **RD—To prove**

 **Pinkie—To whoop**

 **Phoenix—To eat**

 **Twilight—To talk**

 **(Everypony)—Into the Gala**

 **Into the Gala**

 **And we'll have the best night ever!**

 **At the Gala****

After the musical number, everypony started their plans. Twilight went straight to Princess Celestia, which Phoenix followed her. Applejack went outside to the courtyard. Rarity went to the ballroom to find her prince. Rainbow Dash started to look for one of the Wonderbolts. Pinkie went straight to the main party room. And Fluttershy went to the gardens to find her animal friends.

 **Twilight and Phoenix**

Twilight and Phoenix found Princess Celestia by the entrance of the castle greeting her subjects. She was very excited to see the both of them. The two ponies bowed.

"Pleasure seeing you two again," Princess Celestia greeted.

"Princess Celestia, I have a lot to tell you about my studies," Twilight beamed.

"Then, I want you to be by my side all night," Princess Celestia said.

Twilight's eyes lit up, but Phoenix was stuck by her side all night. He was bored, but he didn't show his expression on his face. But Twilight felt the tension in Phoenix's mind. Sure he was loyal to Twilight, but she saw that he wanted to enjoy the party.

"Phoenix, you can go enjoy the party," Twilight proposed.

Phoenix frowned, "Are you sure?"

Twilight nodded, "Consider it a reward as being a good bodyguard and most of all my best friend."

Phoenix smiled and gave Twilight a hug, which she happily returned. Phoenix, then, proceeded to the main ballroom.

 **Fluttershy**

Fluttershy was already in the exotic garden, smelling the flowers and finding any critters. She saw colorful birds flying past her and they seemed to be chirping at her.

"Ooh, they seem to be calling me. But where did they go?" Fluttershy thought out loud.

Fluttershy hummed a birdcall and she heard a response from the birds.

"This is exactly what I expected!" Fluttershy squeaked.

 **Applejack**

Applejack walked into the courtyard, where a crowd was forming.

"This is the perfect spot for my stand," Applejack presumed.

She placed her suitcase down and kicked over to her spot. The suitcase transformed into an apple stand with every kind apple treats. Applejack saw a stallion approaching her stand. It was Soarin, one of the Wonderbolts.

"May I interest you in one of my apple treats?" Applejack offered.

"Don't mind if I do. I would like that apple pie!" Soarin declared.

"Alright, here ya go," Applejack said handing off the apple pie.

Soarin gave Applejack 3 bits for the pie and happily trotted away.

"Alright! Mah first sale!" Applejack exclaimed.

 **Rarity**

In the ballroom, Rarity was frantically looking for her prince. But, all her worries washed away when she saw him heading outside to the courtyard.

"Oh my. Could it be? I must hurry. But I have to walk regally. But I mustn't lose him," Rarity informed herself.

Rarity found her Prince entering the gardens and of course she followed him.

"He's even better in real life," Rarity noted.

Her prince was alone looking at a rose. Rarity trotted up to him and introduced herself.

"Hello, your highness, I'm Rarity."

Her prince smiled, "I'm Prince Blueblood."

"Oh my, he's gorgeous," Rarity muttered.

 **Rainbow Dash**

Rainbow Dash was looking for her heroes and there they were by the entrance of the VIP section. But Soarin tripped over the rug and his apple pie went up in the air. This was Dash's chance. So she flew over to the apple pie with great speed and caught it before it landed on the ground.

"Sick moves," Spitfire complimented. "You look familiar."

"Yeah, the name's Rainbow Dash."

"Well, you saved us again Rainbow Dash or at least Soarin's apple pie. Why don't you come hang with us in the VIP section," Spitfire offered.

Rainbow Dash grinned, "That would be awesome!"

 **Pinkie Pie**

The main party room was where the crowd was. To Pinkie, that meant that this room was in perfect condition for her signature parties. Pinkie began to break into a song.

 ****I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala**

 **I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala**

 **I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala**

 **It's all I've ever dreamed, woo hoo**

 **It's all I've ever dreamed, yippee**

 **I'm at the Grand Galloping Gaaaalllaaaa!**

 **The ponies all looked at Pinkie with a disapproving look.**

"It's all I've ever dreamed?" Pinkie whispered questionably.

She heard hooves clapping lightly at her song and it was none other than Phoenix.

"Aw, thanks Phoenix. Where's Twilight? Aren't you supposed to be by her side?" Pinkie questioned.

"She told me I could go and enjoy the party. So I'm in here grabbing some hors d'oeuvres and cake for my hungry stomach," Phoenix explained.

"Well my night is not going great. Any ideas?"

"Just be you, Pinkie," Phoenix said as he walked toward the dining room.

 **Twilight**

Twilight was still by Princess Celestia's side, but the princess was a bit preoccupied greeting other ponies. She was also greeting the ponies, but she expected to at least have time to talk to the princess. Once Twilight would talk, another group of ponies would be there for Princess Celestia to greet.

"This is not what I expected," Twilight muttered.

 **Fluttershy**

Once Fluttershy knew she had found the source of the chirping, she found out that it was the gardener whistling.

"Was that you who was whistling?" Fluttershy asked.

"Why of course. I always whistle while I work," the gardener responded.

"Oh, all I expected was to meet new critters. But it is not happening right now," Fluttershy murmured.

 **Rainbow Dash**

Being in the VIP section was great, but Rainbow Dash wanted to actually show the Wonderbolts her slick moves. But they were talking to somepony else. In the background, she could hear Pinkie singing a song.

"I wish I was having as much fun as she is right now," Rainbow Dash muttered.

"Why don't you create some fun?" said a familiar voice.

"Oh hey, Phoenix. It looks like you're having fun," Rainbow Dash grimaced.

"Heh, sure. I just came here to eat some food," Phoenix chuckled. "But, like I was saying, you should tell them that you want to show them something."

"But how?"

"You know what? I will personally go up to Spitfire and tell everything about you. Hopefully she will ask you to show her your moves," Phoenix planned.

"That sounds awesome! Thanks, Nix," Rainbow Dash happily smiled.

Phoenix went up to the Wonderbolts captain and began to tell all about Rainbow Dash. He saw Dash in his peripheral vision, looking at him very intently.

"Excuse me, Captain Spitfire. I would like to tell you about an aspiring Wonderbolt," Phoenix started.

Spitfire seemed intrigued, "Please tell me more."

"Well, her name is Rainbow Dash and she is the top flyer in Ponyville. She can clear Ponyville's sky in ten seconds flat and she also performed a sonic rainboom when she was a filly," Phoenix explained.

"Hmm, well we are not doing auditions tonight but she's in if she can show me a cool trick at the auditions next week," Spitfire proffered.

Phoenix nodded and went over Rainbow Dash to tell the good news. Although she was unhappy she didn't get her perfect night, she was glad that she had the chance to audition. Phoenix felt great and went to check up on Pinkie.

 **Rarity**

"My, that's a beautiful rose," Rarity mesmerized.

"Yes it sure is," Prince Blueblood responded.

Blueblood proceeded to pick up the rose and Rarity's eyes lit up in satisfaction. She expected her prince to give her the rose, but instead, Prince Blueblood put the rose in his suit pocket.

He smirked, "It goes with my eyes."

Rarity's jaw dropped. He didn't give her the rose like a true gentlecolt would. But she let that one action slide, as there are more chances to prove that her prince is a gentlecolt.

 **Applejack**

Although Applejack had sold her first sweet rather quickly, there were no more interested ponies. They would always walk past her appealing stand. For the next customer, she planned to trip him or her with her apples and then help them up. But before they leave, she will offer them an apple treat. A few moments later, a stallion was approaching her stand. Applejack quickly kicked the apple barrels, so its contents would spill. As expected, the stallion tripped on them and Applejack helped him up. She pointed to her stand and offered him one, but he shook his head. She was disappointed in her progress.

"Ah never expected mah night like this," Applejack sulked.

 **Phoenix**

The ballroom was full of angry ponies. Pinkie was singing a bouncy song and ponies were groaning in annoyance. Phoenix honestly liked the song, but the fancy ponies said otherwise.

"Young mare, this is not that kind of party," a stallion addressed.

Pinkie was saddened at this comment, so she got off the stage. Phoenix went up to Pinkie.

"That was a great song," Phoenix praised.

"Thanks, Nix. I am starting to think that they want a PAR-TAY!" Pinkie grinned.

"Hey, Pinkie. Why don't you do that waltz thing you were planning? Pretty sure that these ponies will like it," Phoenix suggested.

"That's right! I will do it as soon as you bring Twilight back here," Pinkie said.

Phoenix nodded his head in agreement and headed toward the entrance of the castle.

 **Twilight**

There was still a long line of ponies to greet and Twilight was tired of it. The princess did not hear anything about her studies. All she heard were "hello princess" "pleasure being here tonight, your majesty". Now, all Twilight wanted to do was sneak away from the princess and do something fun. Then, she saw a familiar golden yellow stallion in her vision.

"Hey Twilight. Pinkie's going to organize a waltz. I was wondering if, uh, maybe you could dance with me," Phoenix asked with a blush on his face.

Twilight's face turned just as red, "Y-Yes Phoenix. That sounds great. Let us be on our way."

Phoenix smiled and linked forehooves with Twilight. Twilight blushed more intensely and the pair was on its way to the ballroom.

 **Ballroom**

Once Pinkie saw Phoenix and Twilight trotting in the ballroom, she dimmed the light and started the orchestra. Each stallion in the room grabbed their mare partners and began dancing. If the room was a bit brighter, Phoenix could have seen Twilight's blush.

"Phoenix, you never told me you could dance," Twilight whispered so only Phoenix could hear.

"I save my best surprises for you, Twi," Phoenix whispered back.

Twilight blushed more intensely, but luckily the room was dark so nopony could see it. About halfway through the waltz, Twilight buried her face in Phoenix's shoulder, which he blushed at the contact. Not a word was exchanged between the two ponies. Twilight and Phoenix both relished in their embrace. But the waltz ended quickly to the ponies' dismay. Although Phoenix didn't want to, he escorted Twilight back to the entrance of the castle. And Phoenix went toward a very frustrated pony.

 **Rarity**

Prince Blueblood was a narcissistic and vain prince. He showed no manners throughout the whole night. Rarity was quite angry with him. She was hoping that a real gentlecolt would sweep her off her hooves and show this prince how to treat a lady. It was like her prayers were answered as she saw a familiar stallion trotting toward her.

"Hey, Rarity. How's your night?' Phoenix questioned.

"It's quite horrible. I wanted a prince, who would show some respect toward me. But instead, I got a prince who cares only about himself," Rarity explained.

Phoenix glared angrily at Prince Blueblood. He knew just the thing to help Rarity.

"Your majesty, I would like to show you how you should treat a lady," Phoenix bowed.

"Oh please enlighten me," Blueblood replied sarcastically.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and linked forehooves with Rarity.

"Are you hungry, milady?" Phoenix asked.

"Starving, darling," Rarity replied.

Prince Blueblood started to lead the pair toward the dining hall, but Phoenix stopped him.

"You have to let your date decide what she wants to eat," Phoenix explained.

"I would like to eat something from that apple stand," Rarity affirmed.

The group trotted toward the apple stand, where Applejack was struggling to make sales. Applejack was more than happy when she saw Rarity and Phoenix.

"Ugh, does this stain because I do not want it if it does," Blueblood grumbled.

Phoenix rolled his eyes, "What would you like, Rarity?"

Rarity ordered an apple fritter while Phoenix got an apple pie. Phoenix paid for the food, which Prince Blueblood absolutely doesn't like doing. Phoenix had to explain that a gentlecolt has to pay for the mare's food. He concluded that Blueblood only cares for himself. He also doesn't deserve a date like Rarity.

After everypony ate, Phoenix led Rarity to the ballroom, where Pinkie was still partying. Phoenix went over to Pinkie to explain Rarity's problem and ask for another waltz. Pinkie accepted and started the orchestra. Phoenix grabbed Rarity's hoof and everypony in the room started to waltz again. Like Twilight, Rarity was blushing at the fact that Phoenix could dance.

"I didn't know you could dance, Nixy," Rarity whispered.

"Twilight said the same thing. And yes, I can dance because I took lessons when I was a colt," Phoenix explained.

About halfway through the waltz, critters from the garden crashed through the wall and right behind them were an enraged Fluttershy.

"You're going to LOVE ME!" Fluttershy shrieked.

Everypony started running away and headed toward the dining hall. Phoenix stayed behind to hopefully calm down Fluttershy. He also picked up 3 hamsters and placed them inside his suit. He, then, went over to Fluttershy. He held out her hoof and a hummingbird landed on it. Then, Princess Celestia and Twilight barged into the ballroom. They saw a messy room full of little creatures roaming about.

"I'm so sorry, Princess Celestia," Twilight said.

"Are you kidding? This Gala was one of the best!" Celestia exclaimed.

Everypony's jaw dropped. They did not expect the Princess to say that after all the mess that was created.

"I would like you and your friends to enjoy the rest of your night," Princess Celestia said.

With that being said, the Mane 7 boarded a train back to Ponyville. On the train, they all discussed how awful their night was. As for the hamsters, Phoenix named them Calhoun, Stryker, and Spartan. He gave Calhoun to Fluttershy to make up for her terrible night. Talking made the train ride feel very short and once the Mane 7 arrived, they all went to sleep. **What a night.**

 **Now that was a long chapter. I'm not doing another one these again. Ha just kidding, but hopefully, you guys liked it. All rights go to Daniel Ingram and William Anderson for the songs I used in this chapter. Please feel free to give me ideas for this story and I will try to incorporate it. And as always, please review, favorite, and stay tuned for the next chapter. DRAGON OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6:Meeting the CMC

**Hey guys, it's me Fury! Hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter. I was thinking about how Phoenix would confess his love for Twilight. Any ideas? Please PM me or leave it in the reviews. Anyways, onward to the story! *** **Thoughts and Flashbacks are in italics** *** **Songs****

 **(MLP is owned by Hasbro)**

Chapter 6: Meeting the CMC

Today was a relaxing day for the Mane 7. No chores, no special occasions. Everypony was relaxing all day. After a crazy night at the Gala, the Mane 7 deserved a break. Except for Phoenix. He didn't want to laze around. Instead, he wanted to help other ponies, perhaps with their chores. Call it ADHD, but Phoenix loved to move around. Hence the reason why Phoenix is walking around Ponyville.

 **7:30 AM—Streets of Ponyville**

Phoenix was checking off his checklist for things he needs to get done today.

"Cooked Twilight breakfast, check. Fed Stryker and Spartan, check. Ate a cake with Pinkie, check. Flew with Rainbow Dash, check. Fed animals with Fluttershy, check. Relax, uncheck," Phoenix muttered.

He decided to head over to Sweet Apple Acres to see if Applejack needed help. Phoenix would like to stretch out his hooves by bucking some apple trees.

 **7:45 AM—Sweet Apple Acres**

As soon as Phoenix arrived at the farm, he could see Applejack and Big Mac working on the fields. He went over to the hard-working mare and offered his help. Applejack didn't reject it, so Phoenix began to buck the red delicious apple trees. Phoenix was done with all of the trees after an hour. So he took this time to eat a proper breakfast with the Apple family. On the table were 2 apple pies, 8 apple fritters, and apple waffles with maple syrup. Phoenix felt at home with the Apple family. They were kind, hard working, and ebullient.

"Ah would like to thank ya for helping out in the orchard," Applejack informed.

"Not a problem at all. I love to help," Phoenix replied.

"Well, we don't need anymore help, so ya can go when ya done eatin'," Applejack said.

Phoenix nodded and finished his breakfast so he wouldn't be overusing his visit. Applejack's little sister finally woke up and came downstairs. She introduced herself to Phoenix as Applebloom.

"Ah want to hang out with mah friends today. Can I, please?" Applebloom asked.

"As long as someone goes with ya," Granny Smith spoke.

Applebloom looked at Applejack, she shook her head no. Big Mac did the same.

She, then, looked at Phoenix, "Can you go with me?"

"Yeah I would like to," Phoenix grinned.

"Are ya sure sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

Phoenix nodded and went out of the barn with Applebloom.

"Okay. So first we need to get mah friends," Applebloom explained.

Phoenix nodded and he decided to follow Applebloom.

 **8:20 AM—Streets of Ponyville**

"So what is your job, here in Ponyville?" Applebloom asked.

Phoenix offered to answer any of Applebloom's questions about him to pass the time. During the time, Applebloom explained that she and her friends are the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They are blank flanks trying to find their cutie marks.

"I am Twilight Sparkle's bodyguard. It's my job to protect her and our friends. But on days like these, I help other ponies out," Phoenix explained.

"That's pretty kind of ya," Applebloom noted. "So that means you like her too, right?"

Phoenix blushed, "Um. Well. Yeah. But don't tell anypony."

Applebloom smirked and stopped asking embarrassing questions to Phoenix's relief. Soon they arrived at Rarity's shop and Phoenix knocked. It was Sweetie Belle, Rarity's sister, who answered the door. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were very excited to see each other.

"I can't wait for our adventure!" Sweetie Belle squealed. "But I have to ask Rarity first. So come inside."

Phoenix and Applebloom went inside. They sat on the couch and had a snack that Sweetie Belle offered. Phoenix could hear Rarity and Sweetie Belle talking upstairs, then they began coming down.

"Sweetie Belle, who is going to watch you fillies?" Rarity asked.

"How about you?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Ugh, I'm tired from last night's antics. So no." Rarity grumbled.

"Well Applebloom came inside with a stallion. Maybe I can go with them."

"If I know the stallion, then maybe."

The sisters came down and Rarity saw Phoenix. She fainted at the sight of him. Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes.

"So, can I go?" Sweetie Belle persisted.

"I'm going as well. So I can spend time with Phoenix—er my sister," Rarity affirmed.

"Ugh, fine," Sweetie Belle groaned.

The two fillies leaped for joy as they left the shop. They said that there was one more friend to go pick up, so they led the way.

"Ugh, I'm starving," Sweetie Belle groaned.

"Yeah. Me too," Applebloom agreed.

"Let's go get your friend and then we will have brunch," Phoenix planned.

The fillies agreed to Phoenix's plan and started trotting faster to the destination. Due to the fillies fast trotting, they arrived at their friend's house in no time. Like Sweetie Belle, the orange Pegasus—introduced as Scootaloo—was excited to go on their adventure. Applebloom explained the plan for their adventure, which Scootaloo agreed on. Phoenix would love to hear their plan, but Rarity's constant flirts keep him from hearing the fillies.

"So what do you fillies want for brunch?" Phoenix asked, trying to get away from Rarity's conversation.

"Let's go there," Scootaloo said as she pointed at "The Royal Horse" restaurant.

"Couldn't you fillies choose something that won't break Phoenix's wallet?" Rarity interjected.

Phoenix rolled his eyes, "It's fine. I can pay for this."

 **8:40 AM—The Royal Horse Restaurant**

The restaurant did live up to its name. It gave off a medieval atmosphere and the food had fancy names. The three fillies were obviously mesmerized at the fancy décor and they were glad that Phoenix offered to buy them brunch. Rarity was also appreciative of Phoenix's offer, but she was only here because she wanted to spend time with her Nixy.

"Thanks for brunch, Phoenix," Applebloom thanked.

"That's why Twilight keeps you around. You are very selfless and caring toward her. And other ponies," Sweetie Belle commented.

Rarity glared at her sister, "Phoenix has is much more than a friend. He's a hero, he saved Twilight's life numerous of times. And yes, he cares for a lot of ponies because he can."

"Wow! Can you give me flying lessons?" Scootaloo asked.

"Ooh I would to go for a fly!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"I want to be strong like you. Ooh, and I also want to go for a fly!" Applebloom smiled.

Phoenix was being bombarded with requests from the fillies.

"How about one thing at a time. Like I still have to build your Cutie Mark Crusader clubhouse," Phoenix explained.

"What? They roped you into building their tree house?" Rarity fumed, mostly at her sister.

Phoenix nodded, "I just want to help them. I mean I am helping you relax right?"

Rarity rolled her eyes and the food that the group ordered had arrived. The brunch was silent until the CMC started to whisper to each other. This hushed conversation made Phoenix and Rarity's eyebrows rise.

Phoenix decided to speak up, "So, what are you fillies planning?"

Applebloom and Scootaloo nudge Sweetie Belle.

"We were saying that you should come on our adventures more often. You are pretty fun to hang out with," Sweetie blurted.

Phoenix smiled, "I would love to, but I can't make any promises."

"Awwwww," they said in unison.

"Don't let their cute faces fool you," Rarity glowered.

Phoenix frowned, but it is true. He has to balance between the fun and his work.

"Like I said, no promises," Phoenix asserted.

The fillies nodded in agreement and continued eating their brunch. After brunch, they headed toward Sweet Apple Acres, but Rarity said otherwise.

"My hooves are killing me. Nixy, could you please carry me home?" Rarity pleaded.

Phoenix reluctantly carried Rarity on his back and started trotting toward her house. The CMC also followed Phoenix back to Rarity's house. Once Phoenix dropped off Rarity, the group headed toward Sweet Apple Acres.

 **9:00 AM—Sweet Apple Acres**

If you go deep enough on the farm, you could find a clear grass area. That area was going to be used for the CMC tree clubhouse. Phoenix gathered some wood to start building the base of the clubhouse. Sweetie Belle suggested to make their clubhouse have stairs, so Phoenix made support beams for the house. The CMC occasionally helped Phoenix, but he insisted to build it himself to prevent them from getting hurt. Once the house was up, Phoenix built the stairs. After the stairs passed the "safety test", it was time for decorating. After many disagreements of the color, the fillies decided to paint it with a matte burnt orange color.

"Why don't you fillies get on my back? I will fly you up and down so you three can paint the clubhouse," Phoenix suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Scootaloo agreed.

The others nodded and climbed on Phoenix's back. With the paintbrushes in their mouths, Phoenix slowly flew up and the three fillies began to paint. The group failed to see Twilight and Applejack watching them.

Twilight sighed, "He is just so caring."

"Ah agree with ya on this one," Applejack said.

In a matter of minutes, the clubhouse was painted inside and outside. Next was interior decorating and Sweetie Belle was awfully excited for it. She created a blueprint of the interior of the clubhouse and asked Phoenix to help build a podium. Everypony agreed to the design and Phoenix was done with the podium in seconds. Once the interior design was complete, the CMC leaped for joy. And everypony shared a hoof bump.

"Now, how about a celebratory lunch?" Phoenix offered.

"Yeah!" the fillies shouted in unison.

"I think your sisters should come as well. Why don't you invite them?" Phoenix suggested.

"Okay, we will meet you at the library when we are done," Applebloom planned.

Phoenix nodded and headed toward the library.

 **11:35 AM—Golden Oak Library**

"Twilight! I'm back," Phoenix shouted.

Twilight trotted down when she heard him.

"So, how was your day so far?" Twilight asked.

"It was great. I helped build the CMC clubhouse," Phoenix told.

"Who is the CMC?" Twilight inquired.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders. It's three fillies trying to find their cutie marks. Its members are Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo," Phoenix explained. "Oh and speaking of them, we are having a celebratory lunch. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah sure," Twilight responded.

"We are just waiting for the little fillies to arrive and then we will go," Phoenix planned.

In about 10 minutes, the CMC arrived at the library with their plus ones. Applebloom was with Applejack, Sweetie Belle was with Rarity, and Scootaloo was with Rainbow Dash. Everypony, then, went toward the restaurant.

 **12:00 PM—Sugarcube Corner**

Lunch was going well as the CMC were telling their plus ones about their day. All they kept saying was that Phoenix did all the work while Phoenix kept denying that fact and insisted that they helped.

"Aw, don't be modest Phoenix," Applebloom said.

"Yeah, you built us an awesome clubhouse!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"And fed us some lunch," Sweetie Belle noted.

"It was nothing, really. I'm just glad I could help," Phoenix explained.

"You know what? You will co-founder of the CMC. You known to us as Uncle Phoenix! Or Nix for short," Sweetie Belle announced.

"It would be an honor," Phoenix saluted.

"Okay, your full induction will be back at the clubhouse. And you need to appoint a leader!" Scootaloo informed.

"Wow Phoenix. You are a hero to these fillies," Twilight praised.

Phoenix blushed, "I try."

It's true. Phoenix tries his hardest just to make these fillies happy. After all, the CMC are some of his friends' sisters. Once everypony was done eating lunch, they began talking. On the other hoof, Phoenix had one last trick up his sleeve.

He called Pinkie over and whispered, "May I please have 8 of your special milkshakes."

Pinkie nodded and went to the kitchen to whip it up. Seconds later, Pinkie came with 8 of her special milkshakes and the bill for Phoenix. Everypony, then, started slurping their milkshakes and they were obviously enjoying them. Pinkie said that her special milkshakes a combination of chocolate and vanilla ice cream with whipped cream. Then it's topped off with assorted candies and sprinkles. Once the three fillies were done, they told Phoenix to meet them at the clubhouse. He agreed to the plan and escorted each of the mares home. Applejack was the last one to be escorted.

She spoke up, "Ah really appreciate ya watchin' my sister and her friends."

"It's nothing. Those fillies are good company," Phoenix beamed. "Now go and relax AJ. I gotta go to their clubhouse."

Phoenix bid goodbye and went over to the CMC clubhouse. He entered and confetti flew at him.

"Welcome to the clubhouse!" the three fillies exclaimed.

Phoenix smiled at the fact that the fillies decorated the clubhouse for a "house warming" party. There was cake; lots of confetti, and of course Pinkie Pie. Before they could get to the festivities, the CMC decided to dub Phoenix as the founder first. Once he was dubbed, he decided to tell a speech.

Phoenix took a deep breath, "A cutie mark. It means so many things. But it is mostly known for being a mark of one's destiny. It can also mean growing up. But some fillies are late bloomers; meaning that they don't get their cutie marks as quickly and therefore is bullied for being "blank flanks". This is why the Cutie Mark Crusaders were created. So that every filly can find out what they are meant to do. I would like to call up Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo up to the stage."

The three fillies went to the stage and Phoenix continued, "These three fillies are struggling to find their cutie marks. But I know they will get them when the time is right. These fillies created the Cutie Mark Crusaders because they are trying different ways to get their cutie marks. But this goal doesn't prevent them from inducting other fillies to join this group. As for my job, I will help the CMC with their adventures. But when I am not around, I hereby appoint Applebloom as leader of the CMC. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo will be secretaries. Thank you and have a blast."

Phoenix turned to the three fillies, "Now you three, I want you to promise me that you will report any bullying from anypony. Once reported, Twilight and I will handle the situation."

"Yes Uncle Phoenix!" the three fillies saluted.

After the speech, everypony decided to dig in on the cake and play pin the tail on the pony. It was fun for all until the three fillies had to go home. It was late afternoon as Phoenix walked the streets of Ponyville in the direction of the library.

 **5:15 PM—Golden Oak Library**

"Twilight! I brought some food for you," Phoenix announced.

Both Twilight and Spike came down. Phoenix served a plate for both of them.

"So how was the party?" Twilight asked.

"It was great. The fillies had fun," Phoenix responded.

As soon as he said that, he felt guilt inside of him. He realized that he didn't spend any time with Twilight recently. Phoenix's ears drooped and he muttered, "I'm sorry."

Twilight looked at him with a confused look, "For what?"

"F-For not really hanging out with you," Phoenix mumbled.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "You are not my only friend. Besides I learned that you really care for these fillies. I understand how you would like to spend time with them."

Phoenix sighed, "I'm glad that you understand. But do you want to perhaps…spend a day with me?"

He subconsciously face hooved his face for his awkwardness. But Twilight gave him a smile and accepted his "date".

"Well, I have to finish this assignment Princess Celestia gave me. So you can go to sleep or do whatever," Twilight explained.

Phoenix nodded and he went to one of the bookshelves to grab one of his favorite book series. He had to choose between the Daring Do series or the Flyin' High series. Phoenix sighed in annoyance and he grabbed the first book of each series. About two and a half hours later, Phoenix finished both of his books. He let out a slight yawn and headed upstairs. But in the corner of his eye, he sees Twilight sleeping on her books. This made Phoenix chuckle a bit and he carried the sleeping mare to her bed.

 **7:00 AM—Golden Oak Library**

The rays of sunshine lit up the library as the two ponies began to stir awake. To start off the day, Phoenix went downstairs to cook up some breakfast. A daisy sandwich for Twilight and some hay fries for Phoenix. Once breakfast was done, Phoenix woke Twilight up so she could eat. Twilight noticed that Phoenix was very hyper today. He told her that he was so excited to spend some time with her. He was so excited that he was the first one done eating. Once Twilight was done eating and getting ready, she was rushed out of the library by Phoenix.

 **8:00 AM—Streets of Ponyville**

"I'm glad that you are spending time with me," Twilight murmured.

Phoenix simply grinned and led her toward the park.

"Remember when we were fillies, we would always play at the park together. We play until the sun had set," Phoenix reminisced.

 _ **Flashback—Canterlot**_

 _It was a cloudy, crisp day; the sun was about to set. You could see two little fillies playing hide-n-seek in the park. It was Phoenix's turn to count, as it was Twilight's turn to hide. As Phoenix counted, Twilight scurried away to hide._

" _17, 18, 19,_ _ **20**_ _!" Phoenix counted. "Ready or not, here I come!"_

 _As usual, Twilight is nowhere to be seen. Phoenix scanned the grass area and there was no lavender filly. Next was the playground. Phoenix walked around, searching from top to bottom, trying to find his friend. As Phoenix almost came to a full circle, he found Twilight at the very top of the structure. She was shivering in fear._

" _Help me, Phoenix," Twilight shuddered._

" _How'd you get up there?" Phoenix asked._

" _I was practicing my teleportation spell and I sort of was aiming here. And I tried teleporting back, but it failed," Twilight explained._

 _Phoenix frowned and flew up to Twilight and carried her back to the ground. And together they walked home._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Yeah. Is that the reason why you brought us here?" Twilight asked.

"Partially," Phoenix responded nonchalantly. "I actually brought here so we can play. Oh by the way, tag your it!"

Twilight scowled at Phoenix for his sudden change of plans. But ran toward Phoenix. She used her magic to teleport in front of Phoenix so she can tag him. Phoenix glared at Twilight.

"That was so unfair," Phoenix retorted.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "There no rule saying that I can't use my magic."

"It's on, Twi," Phoenix smirked.

Phoenix unfolded his wings and started to fly towards Twilight. When he was close to her, he extended his hoof and tagged Twilight. Then Phoenix flew away as fast as a bullet and Twilight looked at him in annoyance. But she knew how to reach Phoenix. She cast a magic spell that gave her colorful wings and flew up to chase Phoenix. Unfortunately, Twilight could not hold the spell for long so she started free falling when she was halfway up in the sky. She started to scream and luckily Phoenix heard. The yellow Pegasus flew toward his falling friend with all his speed. Then he caught way before Twilight could hit the ground. Many ponies saw Phoenix's heroic feat and they started cheering. The heroic pony brought Twilight and himself to the ground.

"Just like old times," Twilight reminisced.

Phoenix nodded and a group of ponies came up to him. There was praises being thrown to him, but he replied with a simple thank you. Then the duo trotted over to Sugarcube Corner to have something delicious.

 **11:05 AM—Sugarcube Corner**

"2 of your specialty cakes, please," Phoenix ordered.

"Will be ready in a second," Pinkie said.

"So what's after this?" Twilight asked.

"Well I haven't planned that far. Do you have anything going on?" Phoenix responded.

"Well I do have this meeting with the Princess."

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

Pinkie, then, came with their cakes and sat in the seat behind them.

"No, Phoenix. It's fine. You go back to the library and/or hang out with our friends. Or you can always hang out with the little fillies," Twilight proposed.

Phoenix nodded and started to eat his cake. Twilight did the same. Then the mailpony arrived and gave Pinkie a newspaper. Pinkie gasped and announced, "Oh my gosh! Phoenix is a hero!"

Everypony in the building gasped and lined up for Phoenix's autograph.

"It seems like you would be busy signing autographs too," Twilight giggled.

"Heh, yeah," Phoenix replied.

Twilight was done with her cake and bid goodbye to Phoenix as she headed toward Town Hall. Phoenix, on the other hoof, was stuck at Sugarcube Corner signing autographs. One light gray filly came up to him and smiled. Phoenix signed his autograph on the filly's hoof.

The filly said to Phoenix, "You are an awesome hero!"

Phoenix smiled and replied with a thank you. He was glad that he was a heroic figure to the fillies. But he was also raised as a modest pony. Once all the autographs were signed, Phoenix headed toward the library.

 **12:24 PM—Golden Oak Library**

During the walk back to the library, many reporters and ponies were following Phoenix, so he trotted a bit faster. Once he arrived, he sighed. He was glad to be away from those reporters. He doesn't like when other ponies report his heroic feat. It was really nothing; it is just in Phoenix's personality. But he wasn't alone in the library. His friends were in there with him.

"Uh hi, girls," Phoenix greeted.

Rainbow Dash was the first to speak, "That was awesome! You saved Twilight before she even hit the ground!"

"Um yeah. Sure," Phoenix replied.

"And now you are a big hero!" Dash continued.

The rest of the ponies cheered and all Phoenix did was accept their praises. Then a knock was heard at the door. Phoenix opened it and it revealed 2 unicorn Royal Guards.

"What is the problem?" Phoenix asked.

The guards whispered into Phoenix's ear and based on his face the rest of the Mane 6 knew **it wasn't good**.

 **Woohoo! Another chapter down and I already have good ideas for the next one. So what did you guys think? So I will work on both fanfics but I will update on the weekends from now on since school is starting (hopefully). But every weekend will be a chapter from one of the fanfics. But please feel free to PM me for any ideas. And as always please review, favorite, and stay tuned for the next chapter. DRAGON OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7:A Threat

**Hey guys, it's Fury! And I'm here with another chapter for PAWTM6. So every weekend I will update both of my fanfics (hopefully). I would like to thank every single follower and reviewer for helping build this fanfic. You guys are awesome! Now onward to the story.**

 **Reminders:** _ **Thoughts and flashbacks**_

 ****Songs****

 **Hasbro owns MLP**

Chapter 7: A Threat

 **12:45 PM—Golden Oak Library**

The unicorn guards left and Phoenix's mood changed.

"I gotta go," Phoenix muttered as he flew out the door.

The rest of the Mane 6 tried to yell at him to come back, but he ignored their request.

"What do you think they told him?" Fluttershy asked.

Everypony shrugged. "Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good," Applejack spoke.

"Well we have to go after him. We have to help him!" Rainbow exclaimed.

The Mane 5 nodded and went onto the streets of Ponyville to search for Phoenix.

 **Streets of Ponyville**

Phoenix flew up to the sky to lie on a cloud. He always did this to clear his head and maybe think to himself. Below his cloud, Phoenix could hear his friends calling for him. He couldn't believe what the guards told him. Just hearing that news made his heart shatter. Then Phoenix heard his two Pegasus friends flying up to him.

"Phoenix, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

An idea came to Phoenix, "All of you meet me in the library. I will explain everything."

With that being said, Phoenix flew to the library while Rainbow and Fluttershy did as they were told.

 **1:00 PM—Golden Oak Library**

Everypony was standing inside the library waiting for Phoenix's explanation. Phoenix came down from the bedroom.

"I'm sorry I ran away earlier. But I needed to think. The guards told me that there is a dangerous threat in the Everfree Forest. Twilight went to go investigate. But it's a coincidence that the CMC happens to be there too. They are trying to get their cutie marks in treasure finding," Phoenix explained.

Applejack and Rarity gasped. They did like the idea of their sisters being in danger.

"What do we have to do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Gear up and save our friends!" Phoenix said confidently.

As soon as he said that, Phoenix opened a secret door, which revealed suits of armor. His friends were in awe. They never knew Phoenix had a secret armory room.

"This is so awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Yeah but don't tell Twilight," Phoenix chuckled.

In the room, there was a suit of armor for each pony. The armor matched their coat color and their cutie mark. But each suit had something special that matched their personalities. For Phoenix, his suit had the ability to glow red and catch on fire. For Fluttershy, her suit had the ability to call her animal friends for backup. On Rainbow Dash's suit, it has the ability to fly 20% faster than she normally can. Pinkie Pie's suit of armor has an ability to launch all kinds of sweets at its targets. Rarity's suit has gems on it so it can be able to blind its opponents. Although Twilight is not here, Phoenix made a suit for her as well. Her suit has the ability to cast 30% stronger spells. And it appeared that Phoenix was working on 3 more suits. He said that those suits were for the CMC.

"Where did you find the time to do these? These are awesome!" Rainbow said.

"I work on them while Twi is asleep. And I used my knowledge in chemistry and potion making to make the special abilities," Phoenix explained.

"These are simply marvelous. You do have a sense of style," Rarity praised.

Phoenix smiled, "Well we don't know what kind of threat we are facing so let's get our Elements of Harmony. The suits also have a space for their Element of Harmony necklace and mini saddlebags. Phoenix placed Twilight's crown in his saddlebag and the Mane 6 was ready to go.

"Onward to the Everfree Forest!" Phoenix shouted.

 **2:30 PM—Everfree Forest**

As always, the Everfree Forest looked dark and gloomy. The Mane 6 was hesitating to go inside. But like the last adventure, Phoenix took the role of leading the group. Everypony was looking down at the ground to make sure that they weren't running into any ravines. Everything was going steadily until Pinkie was saying that she was hungry. So the group stopped for a snack break, which was cake brought by Pinkie. After their break, the Mane 6 was on the move again. So far, the forest showed no signs of a threat until a scream was heard. The Mane 6 ran toward the source of the scream, hoping it could be one of their friends. Unfortunately, they slowed down since they didn't see anything. But they were wrong as the trees started to move behind Phoenix and it caused the others to be separated from their friend.

"Go back to Ponyville!" Phoenix yelled.

The group obeyed but they were too late. Trees began to encase around the ponies, causing them to be trapped.

"Oh no. We're doomed!" Rainbow blubbered.

"I knew you would come, Phoenix," said a voice. Phoenix tried to look around to find the source of the sound, but saw nothing but darkness. But a figure soon came out and it magically levitated 2 cages made with vines. The ponies in the cages were none other than Twilight Sparkle and the 3 fillies. The figure chuckled and finally revealed itself. It was wearing a cloak so Phoenix couldn't see his/her face.

"Long time, no see, Phoenix Dreamfire," the figure said.

Then she proceeded to take off its cloak to reveal itself and everypony was aghast. The pony was a yellow unicorn with a red and yellow mane. The mare was like a flame. She smirked at Phoenix.

"Sunset Shimmer," Phoenix growled lowly.

"You know her, Phoenix?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes…" Phoenix answered. "She was one of Celestia's students alongside Twilight. I would always guard where they would study."

Sunset rolled her eyes, "You are not getting into the good part, Phoenix." It was Phoenix's turn to roll his eyes. "I would love to hang out with him everyday. Because that's what good friends are for," Sunset continued.

"Is Sunset insisting that you two were lovers?" Rarity asked.

"No, but she had a huge crush on me," Phoenix confessed.

Sunset, then, began to caress Phoenix's head, "Yeah, he was so kind, so brave, and so smart. He was every mare's dream."

Phoenix stepped away from the mare. "Why are we here, Sunset?"

"Oh are we in a rush, Phoenix? That hasn't changed about you. You are always so straightforward. But why don't you tell your friends how you would hang out with Twilight more than me," Sunset said with annoyance.

"Um, Phoenix, what is she talking about?" Rainbow asked.

"She's jealous. She wanted me to be her personal guard but I chose Twilight," Phoenix explained.

"Enough of this talk. It's time for you to choose Phoenix. I'll let go of Twilight and your friends if you come with me. If you choose not to, then your friends will forever be trapped here in the forest," Sunset broadcasted.

Everypony gasped. Phoenix didn't think of any of those choices were worth it.

"I will do nothing. I'm gonna fight for my friends!" Phoenix shouted.

With that, Phoenix charged toward Sunset and knocked off her hooves. Then he activated his suit's ability to create a hole in the trees so his friends could come through.

"Go save Twilight and the fillies! I'll take on Sunset!" Phoenix instructed.

Fluttershy used her suit's ability to call her animal friends to help destroy the cage that trapped their friends. With everypony working as fast as they could, Sunset's prisoners were freed.

"Great. Now lets go back to Ponyville!" Phoenix said.

Everypony nodded and started heading back, but Phoenix had a set back. When he tried to leave, Sunset tripped Phoenix with her magic.

"You're not going anywhere, Phoenix," Sunset hissed.

"Well you better come get me because I'm leaving," Phoenix spat back.

Phoenix unfolded his wings and started flying toward his friends, but Sunset was right behind him. She used her magic to teleport behind Phoenix. Once in close proximity, Sunset shot a magic blast at Phoenix. The blast missed her target, but now it was aiming for Fluttershy. Phoenix saw the magic blast going to Fluttershy and he panicked for a second. But he instinctively went behind the unaware Pegasus and took the hit from the blast. The blast impacted Phoenix's left front hoof, causing him to now limp. Thankfully, Fluttershy was not injured and he could still fly. To lose Sunset, Twilight summoned a magical wall to stop in her tracks. The wall did what was expected and the Mane 7 escaped from their enemy.

"I will be back soon! This is not the end!" Sunset hollered.

 **6:00 PM—Golden Oak Library**

The Mane 7 and the CMC made it back to Ponyville in one piece, to everypony's relief. Everypony crammed into the library to finally relax. Phoenix also stored away their suits of armors back into the armory. Many hugs were being given as most of the Mane 7 saved others today. The CMC were especially jubilated to see their sisters again. But they kept complimenting Phoenix on his ability to save everypony. But celebrating didn't last long as Applejack had some chores to do the next morning so her and Applebloom went home. Everypony else opted to go home as well, so Phoenix offered to walk them all home. As usual, Rarity and Sweetie Belle were the last ones to be walked home. Only Rarity saw Phoenix limping.

"Nixy, darling, are you okay?" Rarity asked, expressing concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a simple injury, if you ask me," Phoenix said nonchalantly.

"Don't brush it off, Phoenix. It can be very serious," Rarity rebuked.

"I'm sorry, Phoenix, but Rarity is right," Twilight chimed in.

"Please trust me. It's nothing big," Phoenix replied with the same tone.

"Yeah! Nothing will bring down Uncle Phoenix!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"If you say so," Rarity and Twilight said in unison.

Nothing was said after that and they all arrived at the boutique shortly. Rarity and Sweetie Belle entered their house safely and Rarity wished Phoenix to get better.

"Make sure you watch him carefully," Rarity whispered to Twilight.

Twilight nodded and Phoenix started to walk home with her. Once the door was closed, Phoenix had an idea.

"Hey Twi, want to fly back?" Phoenix offered.

"Well it would relieve some of the pain in your hoof. So sure," Twilight answered.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and he picked up his friend. Then he flew toward the sky. The cool, brisk air was brushing past the two ponies. It made them feel free and relaxed. But the goal right now was to get home, which Phoenix kept in mind. But he wants to enjoy this moment with Twilight, so he flew at a very slow pace. Eventually, the pair arrived at the library and Phoenix went outside on the balcony. He saw Twilight getting ready for bed while he was outside. Phoenix looked at the view of Ponyville; it was quite mesmerizing. But the sky was very starry, making it also as dazzling. The sound of an opening door interrupted Phoenix's thoughts.

"You okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, just looking at the stars," Phoenix responded.

"Mind if I join you?"

Phoenix gestured Twilight to sit down next to him. And Twilight saw that the stars made the sky look spectacular. She, then, prompted to lay her head on Phoenix's shoulder. Phoenix blushed at the sudden contact, but he did the same to Twilight's head. _Minds as well tell her, Phoenix. This is the perfect time._

"Do you want to know something, Twilight?" Phoenix spoke.

"Mmhmm," Twilight responded.

Phoenix lifted his head off of Twilight's and faced her to look her in the eye.

"Ever since we met, I had this feeling that made me want to get close with you. And you were always in constant distress when we were fillies and I would always be there to save you. I was extremely happy when I saved you while you were falling from the Canterlot castle. Because if I didn't do it, then who would. That day, I realized that. That realization is what made me become close to you. Then we started to grow up and hormones start to flare up. And mine certainly did, but I kept it in control. But the reason behind it was because I started to fall for a certain mare. And that mare was my best friend. I thought that being friends was all you wanted and I respected that. But that didn't stop from ever liking you. What I'm trying to say is that I like you, Twilight. No, scratch that, I love you Twilight. I loved you ever since we have met." Phoenix finished his confession and looked at Twilight for reaction.

Twilight was obviously surprised, but then she started to shed tears of joy. All she could really say was, "I love you too, Phoenix."

Hearing those words made Phoenix smile wider than ever. But the next was what they were waiting for. Phoenix leaned closer to Twilight and she knew what he was doing. So, she closed the gap between them and they shared a slow, passionate kiss. The kiss soon broke off and neither ponies said a word. They just continued to cuddle and gaze at the stars. Maybe there was a full moon after all.

 **So what did you think? I know short chapter, but it still was fun to write. Credit goes to bluecatcinema for the confession idea. If you guys have any more ideas for this Fanfiction, please leave it in the reviews or PM me. You guys are awesome! And as always please favorite, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter. DRAGON OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8: Playing Catch Up

**Hey guys it's Fury! Sorry for updating so late, but now I'm back. The reason why I haven't been writing is because I have been busy with my high school life. I have also struggled to gain some of that creative mojo in me. In fact, things have been so hectic lately that I have not been able to focus on my fanfics. Now I'm here to try to make time for these fanfics and get my creativity sparking again. I am planning on making a new MLP fic about the 'Equestria Girls' movies with yours truly, Phoenix. I am also thinking of deleting "My Drowning Heart". My reasoning is that I feel like I could produce better storylines and I need more time to think about it. Hopefully you guys will understand. With this fanfiction,I might skip a lot because MLP is getting more interesting now that Season 7 is up on Netflix. I also skipped to roughly when Twilight gets her wings because I feel like there's not much I can write about with her being a unicorn. As for the rest of the plot/Mane 7, we will start around the Tirek period of FiM and the Mane 7 met Discord, Cadence, Shining Armor, etc. I couldn't find the right plot to write from where I was; therefore the time change. I hope you guys understand the reasoning behind this. Anyways, enough of me rambling, let's get on with it! Enjoy!**

 **Reminders _: Thoughts and Flashbacks_**

 **Hasbro owns MLP**

 **Chapter 8: Playing Catch Up**

 **1 year later***

Today marks a very special day. One that everypony will remember for the years to come. Yes, it is Twilight Sparkle's coronation. It seemed like it was just yesterday that she was a unicorn. And now she is an alicorn.

 **Phoenix's POV—Guard Quarters, Canterlot Castle"**

The coronation will be in about two hours and I must say that I am a bit anxious. Anxious about the upcoming future for all of us. Sure, we fended off many disasters and fought off tough enemies, but what is next for us? Well, whatever comes at us, I'm pretty sure we will all overcome it because it's how we roll. Right now, we need to focus on today because it is supposed to be a happy day. Today we don't need to worry about our upcoming future and instead focus on the happiness of the day.

 **3rd POV***

Phoenix sighed in the mirror, looking at his reflection. This has been the 5th tux that he has tried on and none of them has looked good enough for the coronation. Yet, all of the tuxes look the same. The only difference was the shade of black and gray.

"Who knew that there could be several shades of black," Phoenix said aloud. "And it also shouldn't be taking me this long to pick a suit."

Phoenix tried all of the 7 tuxes that was laid out for him and picked his top three. The first one was the darkest suit, yet it was a classic look. Black jacket with a white shirt and red tie.

Phoenix grumbled, "Too plain…"

The next tux was a semi lighter shade of black with a black shirt and a charcoal tie.

"Too much black…" Phoenix grumbled again.

The last one was a gray suit with a white shirt and dark blue tie. It seemed like the perfect one. It had a nice blend of colors and it wasn't too boring, yet it wasn't flagrant. It was just balanced. This fit to Phoenix's demands and he put on the outfit. He looked in the mirror one last time to make sure it looks good. Phoenix was satisfied with his look, but now he has to deal with his usually unkempt mane. His reflection showed that his signature spiky Mane was in need of some styling especially since it's a formal event. Phoenix tried flattening his mane, but it retracted back to its original look.

"Well obviously I need some gel," Phoenix thought aloud. "But I still don't know what to do with it."

With moderate amounts of gel in his hooves, Phoenix kept running the gel backwards through his mane. It was getting more tamed, but he kept needing more gel to further slick his mane. At the end of it, he had a nice, slick pompadour styled mane. With one last look in the mirror, Phoenix smiled, feeling satisfied with his look. Phoenix walked out of his quarters and walked toward the ballroom. Halfway through, he passed by Twilight's quarters. He approached the door separating the two of them, and had the urge to knock. All he wanted to do was drop in and say hi to his marefriend. Well it's not like it's her wedding day. Phoenix smiled at the thought of marriage. He knew that Twilight was the one and all he needed to do was propose to her. However, it's not the best time to do that. Pushing the thought away, Phoenix knocked on the door and he heard Twilight yell for him to come in. Phoenix entered and closed the door behind him. Twilight was standing in front of the vanity with her wings spread out. She already had her hair done as well as her dress on.

"Looking beautiful as always," Phoenix remarked, making his presence known.

Twilight cracked a smile, "Thanks. You were always quite the flatterer."

Phoenix just smiled in response. Twilight took a deep breath and sighed heavily. It seemed like she was nervous, but it was hard to tell what she was nervous about.

"Are you okay? The nerves getting to you?" Phoenix said, expressing concern.

Twilight slightly nodded, "Yeah, but not about today. About the future."

Phoenix frowned, "You can't worry about the impending future. You can't control it… sadly. In fact, I'm worried as well, but I accepted that I can't control the future. Right now, I'm focusing on the good things. And that makes today a good thing."

"It's kind of hard to focus on the good things if you are becoming a princess in two hours. Once I become a princess, I have to think ahead of time and focus on the future. And I can't afford to do anything wrong as a princess because everyone is counting on me to do everything right. So right now, I can't focus on the good things."

Twilight, again, took a deep breath. Phoenix took a couple of steps toward Twilight. "I think you are in need of something." As Twilight turned toward Phoenix, the stallion wrapped his arms around his marefriend and covering them in his wings. For the finishing touch, Phoenix lightly placed his head on Twilight's. Phoenix could feel all of the stress wash away from Twilight as he continued to hug her. Twilight nuzzled her snout into Phoenix's chest. The room was silent for a good five minutes until Phoenix spoke up.

"You know that I love you right?"

A light chuckle resonated from Twilight.

"Of course. And I love you."

"Good. Cause I would not want to love anypony else."

Twilight hugged tighter and buried her face more into Phoenix. Now it was Phoenix's turn to chuckle. After a few more minutes, Twilight broke the hug and reminded them of the ceremony that was in an hour.

"Go finish up your preparations. The coronation is upon us." Twilight said.

Phoenix feigned a frown, "But I'm already done."

Twilight giggled and began lightly pushing Phoenix toward the door.

"You have to go. I am just as sad as you are. But I'll see you after the celebration, okay?"

Phoenix just nodded and just looked Twilight in her mesmerizing eyes. Now Phoenix was out in the hallway with Twilight very close to him.

"All right I will see you in a few," Twilight said. She proceeded to give a quick peck on Phoenix's cheek and close the door behind her. After the door closed, Phoenix realized that he has been kicked out. Accepting that fact, he started to head to the ballroom.

Once he reached the ballroom, he could see Pinkie Pie checking on the decorations.

"Everything all good?" Phoenix questioned.

Pinkie nodded, "Yup. Everything is A okay."

Soon the other ponies of the Mane 7 came into the ballroom. All of them had their formal attire on and they were about to sit. Assuming that the ceremony was about to start, Phoenix took his place by the altar. Making a grand entrance as usual, all of the princesses—except Twilight—entered the ballroom. All of the spectators, including Phoenix, bowed down as the princesses walked down the aisle. Once they reached the altar, Celestia raised her hoof, allowing the ponies to come up.

Celestia cleared her throat and began, "Fillies and Gentlecolts, we are all gathered here today to celebrate the coming of a new princess."

Celestia continued on with a little speech, but Phoenix only half listening. He was ready to get this ceremony over with and get on with the after party. Celestia could go on and on about Twilight. That was until she announced, "For the first time, please welcome Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

The crowd cheered loudly and the fanfare blared through the room as Twilight walked down the aisle. Phoenix stood upright to make sure he looked good for his newly crowned princess. It was truly a happy moment and he was certain that he hasn't seen Twilight this joyful. For a couple of seconds, Twilight looked up at Phoenix and smiled. Phoenix held her gaze for a good second before she looked away. Everyone up on the altar was all smiles, especially Twilight. Using her magic, Celestia brought Twilight's crown over and above Twilight's head. Then the crown was placed on young princess's head.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, I give you Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and tears. As if on cue, confetti exploded into the ballroom. Classic Pinkie.

After a few moments of cheering, the ponies bowed to their new princess as Twilight took her walk down the aisle. And right behind her was her esteemed protector.

The main event was obviously a success but there is also an after party. After a few wardrobe changes, the princess and her protector arrived to the after party hoof in hoof. There was a bunch of whistling, gawking, and clapping exchanged once the pair arrived. Smiles and blushes was on the two ponies' faces.

"Since when did ponies start to pay attention to our relationship?" Phoenix muttered.

"Well, you are dating a princess now, so everypony will be paying attention," Twilight responded.

"Ha. I guess that makes me one lucky guy." Phoenix shot a wink at Twilight. She blushed in response. "Alright, you flatterer."

The pair walked over to their friends who were at their reserved table.

"You guys are finally here," Applejack said. All of the Mane 7 came in for a big group hug that could last hours. After the hug, Phoenix went to grab some drinks and the ponies sat down and reflected on the past year. There was a bunch of tears of joy and also a bunch of laughs.

"Remember our first Winter Wrap Up?" Phoenix asked Twilight.

"Yeah I do. It was quite honestly not one of my best days," Twilight chuckled.

"Speaking of 'not our best days', do y'all remember the time where we tried to plan a surprise party for Pinkie, but she ended up turning gray and almost turned on all of us?" Applejack continued.

"Hey!" Pinkie said, feigning annoyance. The rest of the ponies laughed.

"Throughout all of our bad days, we always stuck together," Phoenix remarked. "And I think that was what made this past year great."

The other ponies smiled at Phoenix's comment.

"Yeah! Together we are unstoppable!" Rainbow Dash beamed. "Think about it. We were able to use the Elements of Harmony to stop Nightmare Moon. Then use them again for Discord. Then there was Trixie, which Twilight came and showed her up. And so much more!"

"Ain't that the truth," Applejack said.

"Well, I would love to stay and talk about our adventures, but there's a certain princess that I would like to dance with," Phoenix said as he stuck his hoof for Twilight. Rainbow and Applejack elicited groans of annoyance while Rarity was secretly fangirling. Of course, Twilight took Phoenix's hoof and if on cue, a slow song turned up.

"Well, aren't you on cue," Twilight chuckled.

"Mmm or maybe the music is just in sync with me," Phoenix quipped. Twilight laughed once more and caught Phoenix's eyes. "You know, I don't think I ever thanked you for saving me all those times."

This took Phoenix by surprise, but he kept his composure. "You didn't have to. I guess being my marefriend is a good enough thanks for me."

Twilight just smiled wide and buried her face into Phoenix's chest. "You really are the best. I love you so much."

Laying his head on Twilight's, Phoenix replied, "I love you too."

As soon as Phoenix looked up, he saw a pony pass by giving him a smirk. And not any old smirk, but an evil smirk. That didn't sit right with Phoenix, so he tried scanning the room for that pony, but they were gone.

"Damn," Phoenix grumbled.

Twilight lifted her head, "what's wrong?"

Phoenix forgot that Twilight was right below him. He was trying to find a viable excuse, but then he bluntly said, "I think we are being spied on."

"That's crazy," Twilight retorted.

"I know, but this pony just gave me a bad feeling."

"I'm pretty sure it was nothing. Maybe it was one of the reporter ponies,"

"Sure."

Then, Phoenix felt a rumble. Perhaps an earthquake. Or maybe something outside.

"Did you feel that?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't think so,"

The rumbling got more apparent and soon Twilight felt it. The pair wandered over to a window and saw an army headed toward the castle. Everypony was standing in shock because none of them were prepared for this.

Phoenix stood there agape. "Something tells me that this is not going to end well."

 **Sorta sorry for the cliffhanger (or maybe not). But what do you think this army is? I think I made it obvious, but still. Like I said up top, I might make a fic about Phoenix in Equestria Girls or maybe I might sync it with this one. Aside from that, how did you like this chapter? I was trying to make this chapter more interesting to make up for lost time. And as always I could use some ideas for future chapters. The next few chapters I have ideas for and I hope you guys like them. Thanks for those who read this fic, I really appreciate it. Till we meet again. DRAGON OUT!!!**


End file.
